iAm in Micronesia
by Rhady
Summary: Before an episode of iCarly started Sam found a little box. Carly opened it and the next thing they knew was that they were in Micronesia in an alternate world. How'll they face the threats of that world? CBiFF Supported. Part 1 of the Odesean Trilogy
1. iAm Found

Define disclaimer: the only thing which shows you that the writer is an American.

The wind blew, the ship sailed to the port of the capital of the kingdom of Odeseum. The ship returned of a long journey, from the colonies in the new world and in the East, the ship's hold filled with spices, gold and diamonds. The ship was escorted by Odesean frigates, small but effective ships, and a ship of the line, huge and very strong. This fleet came back from the colonies in the New world and those the East. In the ship of the line, the 'Congress', on the lower decks where the prison is, was someone who was, so was said by the Odeseans, crazy. The settlers of a new colony in Micronesia found her.

She had blond hair which showed that she wasn't a native and her skin was pale which showed that she didn't need to work, so obviously she had to be rich. The settlers decided that she had to go back to Europe where she had to come from. Although she thought that she came from America. When someone asked her where she came from she answered: "I'm an American citizen I want to see the ambassador and a lawyer." Which the Odeseans didn't understand: do colonies have embassies? Concerned for her mental and physical heath the general of the local army decided to send her to Odeseum.

An Odesean frigate found her while they where chasing a bunch of pirates, who had been terrorizing Colonia Orienta for quite a while. The frigate, the 'Quarere' more commonly known as the 'Seeker' was laying in a bay waiting for the pirates to pass by, when she came out of the forest. She was dressed up like a young lady, what the soldiers immediately noticed was the she was a young lady. The soldiers thinking of a trap directly aimed their guns on her. The captain decided to take her with them after she had yelled that she didn't know where she was. After a short questioning the captain decided that this girl who had clearly European roots, a pale skin and dark brown hair, had to take her to Odeseum. The Odeseans where kind to her, happy to have a female person on board. The ship's crew decided to give her some money so she could pay the trip to Odeseum. They set her of in Colonia Orienta where she went onboard of a ship of the OMATC (Odesean Micronesian and American Trading Company).

The Micronesian natives found in the area of their village a boy, he didn't speak their language but a dialect of English, because that no one spoke that language they send the boy to the Odesean town of Colonia Laura Nova, the colonial capital of Odesean Micronesia. The boy not knowing what to do searched work in the capital so he could start a life, he had no hope to see Carly or Sam ever again. The more days passed the more he tried to forget what had happened. And the more he remembered.

_Odeseum is a country that I invented quite a while ago__. So I had time to invent the history, design flags and write stories about it. I always wanted to introduce the country in a fanfic story and now I did it._

_I really need a girlfriend._

_-Rhady_


	2. iAm Known?

The ship of the OMATC, a galleon with 'Seahorse as name, where Carly went on, approached the huge port of Odeseum-City. Carly stood on the bow of the ship watching the port, she saw the forest of masts, the white sails of the ships that were leaving, the Odesean flags, dark green on the top, sky blue in the middle, black at the bottom and with the Odesean eagle on it, waving in the wind. She was amazed how big the ships where and how beautiful they where. The 'Seahorse' entered the port then the ship turned with a speed Carly didn't expect, so she fell. A man helped her stand up.

-Are you all right, young lady?

-Yes, thank you.

Then the man looked in a surprised way at her. Then he seemed to calm down.

-I know you, you are the girl of that British family, the house of Shay.

-Yes, I guess.

-The entire city thought that the whole family went to Colonia Laura Nova but never arrived. The friends of you family will be delighted to see you again.

Then the man walked away and disappeared in the crowd on the deck. The ship entered a dock. The matelotes threw a big rope to some dockworkers. They attached the ship to the quay. The bridge went down. The passengers left.

So Carly left the docks. Just when she left the docks an old woman took her sleeve in a solid grip. And said to Carly.

-Girl, I beg you do not enter this city. Because behind the golden walls where the rich live, decadency is victorious…

-Leave me, go away, you scare me.

-No, girl, listen: those who you love aren't here. Go back to Micronesia, the Odesean Empire is…

-Go away!

Suddenly two Odesean soldiers were standing next to her. One of them asked Carly kindly:

-Any problems miss?

-This old woman grabbed my sleeve and started to…

The soldiers grabbed the old woman. Then one turned his head and said to Carly:

-We'll handle this, miss. Goodbye.

Carly turned around and walked away.

Suddenly a shot was heard. Carly turned around in fright. But nobody else did.

Sam sat in a chariot guarded by two soldiers. She was bored. The soldiers hadn't said a single word the whole time. The buildings the passed by couldn't amaze her, except one. It was a huge building, it looked like a palace better it was a palace. The building was high, higher then every other building that surrounded it. Seven Corinthian columns of more then fifty meters high guarded huge gates. The whole building was build in a classic stile. It didn't fit in with the surrounding baroque houses and the gothic cathedral in frond of it. On the roof workers where building a huge dome. Then the chariot left the square.

After a while the chariot reached an other huge building. They turned and went though the gates. Sam could see it but above the gates this could be read:

ROYAL INSITUTE FOR HUMAN SCIENCES

Freddie sat in frond of a statue he was making. His master, an old carpenter who listened to the name of Flavio Del Capto, learned him how to make those statues. The old man had noticed that the statues with strange objects in their hands (Freddie added cameras and laptops to them) were for the curious Odeseans in Colonia Laura Nova more worth then gold. A merchant who traded between Venice and Colonia Laura Nova had ordered about fifty of those statues, because "you've stuck a goldmine in here". He tough how they got there. It was actually strange. He remembered that they where planning the next iCarly and then he was here and the others had disappeared. But he noticed that now after six months finally started to succeed in forgetting the other world.

The doctor sat in front of Sam. They had had a "nice" little chat. The doctor was thinking and Sam was still red of anger. The only silence came from a fly that circled around the candles at the ceiling. Then the doctor stood up and walked to the door, locked it then he closed the windows the next thing that he did was opening a closet. Looked into it closed it and walked back to the desk. He said:

-Samantha, your story is weird and rational not possible, but I've a but…

Sam grinned and whispered:

-I've a butt.

-It isn't the first time it happens.


	3. iGo to a Ball

The doctor sat down again. But this time Sam paid attention to what he said.

-I had another…

Suddenly someone opened the doors abruptly a man in uniform, an officer thought Sam, the officer walked to the doctor and whispered something to him. They left in a hurry.

Sam was left alone.

The evening came. And Carly was tired. Then she saw on the other side of the street a house. The house looked nearly the same as the other houses but it was dirty and seemed to be abandoned. Above the door, was written in golden letters: SHAY.

Carly crossed the street. She stood in frond of the door when suddenly someone yelled:

-Carlia, you're back!

Carly turned around and saw a fat woman running towards her. The woman hugged her so hard that Carly couldn't get any air.

-Come, Carlia, I want to hear every single thing.

-It's Carly ma'am. I don't want to be rude but who are you?

-I'm Lidya (Lid-dou-ja) the aunt of your best friend, Trisha, do you remember?

Carly shacked her head, only Trisha rang a bell. Before Carly met Sam, her best friend had been Trisha. But suddenly Trisha had disappeared, she was just gone.

-Could I see Trisha?

-No, you can't.

-Why?

Lidya had a very sad look in her eyes she sighted and said:

-Trisha… died two years ago.

-Oh my God, what happened?

-Two years ago the plague raged in Odeseum, she was one of the first victims. Right after she died they discovered a cure. So the plague couldn't do much.

They both watched the ground and fell silent.

Lidya searched for her keys. Opened the door and entered her house. She went to the kitchen.

-You want some coffee, Carly?

-Oh, yes please.

She came back and sat down she said to Carly to do the same.

-Let me look at you. You changed much in five years. I hope they will be happy to see you back at the court.

-The court?

-You don't remember?

Lidya asked in disbelief.

-No. not at all.

-You and the prince where so close. It was cute to see. You two. At the court they whispered that you and the prince would marry but then… your father decided to start a company in Colonia Laura Nova and Colonia Lunae and you left for Micronesia. Nobody ever heard something of the ship and it's passengers , so also your family, again. You know, perhaps if you go to the court, and meet the royals again, you'll remember the time you lived here.

She stood up and walked to a closet, opened it and said:

-Good, let's make a lady of you again

Freddie walked on the main square of Colonia Laura Nova, he saw the baroque cathedral, the houses, the shops and watched the people who were walking or were shopping. From here he could see the harbor and it's ships. Freddie walked to the beach, where children were playing and parents were enjoying a day off. He sat down and thought: "Here stops my new world, here at this beach." Then he turned around and walked away.

-Okay you can come now!

Lidya yelled to Carly. Carly came in the living room, her hair was in an elegant Odesean haircut, with diamonds in her hair, she wore a red crinoline, with pearls attached to the chest. She wore light red lip-gloss and a veil was attached to her wrists. The veil went behind her back. She had also golden bracelets, a beautiful necklace and silver with red diamonds earrings. She showed herself with an elegant pirouette. Lidya said:

-You are absolutely beautiful. Tomorrow is there a ball at the Summer Palace. It's open to everyone. Everyone who can pay the entrance of course. So my princess. We need to get you ready for that.

Lidya rose up out of her chair, and walked to Carly.

-Firstly dancing. A very popular dance at the court is a very easy one. It's called the Scottish Dance. I will play the boy.

Lidya put her hand on Carly's waist took Carly's left hand and said:

-You put your arm here.

She indicated the part of her upper arm right under her shoulder.

-Okay, good. Now two small passes to the left. 1 and 2 and now to the right 3 and 4 and turn around 1, 2, 3, 4. And again, one and two, three and four, 1, 2, 3, 4. You're good. Again but now count yourself. And look at the person you are dancing with not your feet. And one and two, three and four. 1, 2, 3, 4.

The next day passed incredibly quick, Lidya learned Carly several other dances like the Magic Circle and the Odesean March. Except the Scottish Dance all of the dances where with a change of partner. Carly learned also how she had to act when she talked to the royals, and the etiquette. Lidya also went paying a entrance ticket.

About nine am Carly sat in her crinoline in a chariot and was riding to the Summer Palace. Carly was exited because she had never been to an 18th century ball before. The huge fences where decorated with little, colored lights and golden decorations. The chariot rode on the ramp and stopped in frond of the huge stairs which led to the entrance of the Summer Palace. A lacquey opened the door. Carly left the chariot which left immediately. Carly saw the lacqueys in the garden working at the fireworks, and the little children dancing on the tunes of the music, which came out of the palace. Carly entered the castle. A lacquer stopped her and asked for her ticket. She showed it and he let the trough.

The royal family was waiting outside and the guests had to present themselves. Carly presented her self like she had learned. First to the youngest prince then to the youngest princess then to the prince next to her and then to the crown prince. And then to the queen and finally to the King. Then she entered not knowing that the prince was thinking: "I know her."

_Okay__, that was this part for today, hope you enjoyed it._

_By the way the Magic Circle and the Sc__ottish Dance actually do exist, I've danced them myself yesterday (22-03-2009) I went to a baleynbal (I don't know the English translation) that's the same thing as a ball but with folkloric dances instead of classic dances. _

_PS I__'m working at a soundtrack if you know some good music that fit in the story (especially in the ball) you can send me the link or the name and the maker of the song._


	4. iGethsemane

Sam walked trough the garden of the institute. She looked up to the sky star were shining. She didn't know why but suddenly she started to speak:

I ask you,

What do you see if you look up now?

You answer:

I see the stars.

I ask but what are the stars?

Are they the spirits of the kings and queens?

You say:

But aren't the stars just lights,

Far, far away?

I say:

What if it is so,

If they are lights

Far, far away.

Then they can't be the spirits of the Deaths

Because they are to far away.

The light can't travel fast enough

So we see Space

Like it was a long time ago.

You ask me:

Why do you care?

What difference would it make to you

I say to you:

None.

Because if the weren't there,

I wouldn't be there either.

So I couldn't notice the difference.

Sam was still watching the skies. She felt weird after what she said. She never had some poetry in her. So why now she did? She walked back to the black building. And left the darkness of the night behind her.

Freddie wasn't looking to the stars, since he was back form the beach yesterday evening, a storm had raged over Colonia Laura Nova, keeping the ships at the port. The inhabitants of Colonia Laura Nova were saying that when the storm was over the beach would be filled with cargo and shipwrecks.

Freddie was busy at an new statue that morning. When suddenly started to think of Carly. Where would she be? And Sam? What would have happened to her? He shook his head as if to say I'll never know. And worked further.

Carly went in to the great hall where the ball was. The hall was bigger then Bushwell Plaza, she thought. An orchestra was playing some beautiful classic music. Some pairs were already dancing, but most of the guests were sitting at the tables and were drinking something. Then the music stopped and trumpets announced the arrival of the king and his family. The mass of guests cleared a way for the royals. Somehow Carly stood at the first line. She made as all of the guests a little bend. She looked at the royal family but when she saw the prince they looked straight in each others eyes. Carly looked away. She heard a girl behind her saying: "Our prince is so handsome, I wished I could dance with him. I hope he picks me this year." Carly remembered what Lidya said about what everyone calls 'the tradition'; Every year the second child of the current king has to pick a random girl to dance with. This dance couple has to open the Ball. Of course it happened before that the dance partner of the prince couldn't dance at all. You can imagine that the whole city, knew about that the day afterwards.

The prince has to pick a girl of his own age, sixteen, and has to dance with her. If she is gentle and a good dancer it could be that she is welcome at the court, even if she is the daughter a poor man. It happened before that the girl and the prince had a relationship or even married.

The picking ceremony is simple all the girls of the same age of the prince have to stand in one line at the door. There will the prince choose his partner for the ball.

So, Carly saw the girls of her age all heading for the doors, some scared, some exited and others sure that they won't be picked anyway. A man in behind Carly puched Carly in the back and said:

-Go on the are expecting you there. Carly knew that that wasn't true. Perhaps the prince could help her.

The girls were all on one line. In frond of them was the prince. Carly looked at a beautiful painting at the wall. She saw a young girl sitting on a bench watching the lake she was surrounded by other people but she didn't seem to notice them, no, she didn't want to notice them, she watched the lake with a weird look on her face, a Mona Lisa face.

Then some one grabbed her hand. She looked right in the face of the prince. He held her hand and smiled.

They danced and danced and danced. There seemed not to come an end to. The prince who's name was Fulvy, only wanted to stop after two hours "because I'm tired". He took Carly to a separate room. Away form the ball. She looked around. She didn't know why but that room seemed familiar, she had been here before. In the corner stood a piano.

-Do you remember this room? He asked.

-It looks familiar to me. Carly answered.

-You changed much. To much. What happened in those five years you were gone?

-I only remember that the 'Seeker' picked me up on a lonely island.

Fulvius looked at her. Doubting.

-Can you play the piano? He finally asked.

-I don't know. Carly whispered.

He sat down next to her.

-Before you left you played a piece on that piano. Play it again, please.

The looked in each others eyes for a second. But long enough to see that Fulvy's eyes where green and brawn at the center.

Carly stood up and walked to the piano. She sat down and closed her eyes. She put her hands on the clavier and then suddenly she started to play. As if she was a robot her fingers found the right notes. When she opened her eyes and looked around her she saw Fulvy sitting on the couch. Eyes closed. His head leaning against the wall. When she stopped he opened his eyes. She stood up and walked to the prince.

-I have to go, Fulvy.

-Goodbye Carly. I'll see you again soon, I hope.

Carly left the palace on foot. The ball wasn't over yet but Carly wanted to be alone. She arrived on the square with a huge building in construction, the same square were Sam had been. No one was there. Carly walked to the Cathedral. Next to the entrance there was a little inscription in the wall.

Garden of Gethsemane

She went in. And sat down.

_-__Isn't it, my child, just like I said?_

Carly looked around her. She saw nobody.

-Is _what_ just like you said.

_-__The Odeseans are only busy with themselves._

-Who are you? Carly yelled.

_-__You should be able now to se though the walls._

-What walls? Carly stood up and looked around in fright.

An old woman came from behind the bushes.

-The walls the walls…

-What walls, lady? Then she looked closely at the woman. It was the same old woman that was carried away by the guards.

-Don't say anything and listen. The woman said briskly.

-What?

-You need to see trough the walls. The walls the Odeseans build there cities of? You need to see what a monster this city is. And what monsters live in it.

-How do you…

-Odeseum is a European country. Europeans think that they are the best. That's why they think that they can do everything they want. That's the European mentality. The Odesean army razed a city just because it was bigger than every Odesean or European city ever build. This city is a trap. There is to much heaven on their minds. Odeseum-City, she spit out the name, is not heaven. It is a trap, girl. Leave go back! Before it kills you as it did to your friend, Trisha.

-But the plague… Carly started.

-No, no the plague was just the medium. The city wanted you, and the only one who could get you out was killed. Isn't that to…

_A__bout the Odesean royal family:_

_Dynast__y Of Furtia_

_The King__ : Frans-Ioshep IV (Frans-Jozef) 'The Great'_

_The __Queen : Maria-Louisa (Mary-Louis) _

_The __Crown Prince : Frans-Ioshep (Frans-Jozef) 'The Kind'_

_The Prince : Fulvius (Fulvy)__ 'The Dancer'_

_The Princess : Lidya (Lidy__) 'la Belle'_

_The Youngest Prince : Claudius (Claudius) 'Parvus'_

_The __Wise Woman, or the old woman, could also be speaking about Beijing or other mega cities._

_Little contest: if any one knows which city is meant if someone says: Novum Eburacum, he could get paid _

_or not, _

_perhaps not__, _

_no__pe._


	5. iDream Of Getting Here

-…obvious? The old woman asked.

-No! Carly said loudly. This is just a city! She added.

-A decadent place were young girls shouldn't be. Yesterday they brought a young girl in the RIHS.

-The RIHS, what's that?

-The Royal Institute for Human Sciences. A place were they want to know to much!

-Perhaps it's Sam they brought in there, Carly whispered, I should go and take a look.

-ARRRCH, lady, leave this town save yourself. The old woman was angry and left saying that "the youth of nowadays" didn't listen anymore.

Carly herself ran out of the garden in the opposite direction, and came on the square. In frond of the Anglican Church she saw a map.

-Nice, the RIHS is just 550 yards from here. She said. She started to run she crossed the square, ran in the street were the RIHS was and knocked on the door. She had become a bit sweaty of the running in her dress. She knocked again on the door. Now a sleepy security guard opened the door.

-What? He asked.

-I come for Samantha Puckett.

-No, Samantha Puckett in here. The man wanted to close the door. But Carly stopped him.

-Please, look it up.

-No, besides I can't look things up. That not my job.

-What is your job then? Carly asked brutally.

-Keeping crazies in and out! He yelled irritated and closed the door.

-Fine. What a… she looked at the ground, Sam would have let her say the word. But Sam was in there and didn't even know that Carly was out here.

Sam lay in her bed. She was asleep. She dreamed. She dreamed about how they got here.

_-__Sam, Sam! Come on, the show starts in twenty seconds! Carly yelled. I ran upstairs right behind Carly. Freddie was already upstairs, doing his tech-stuff. When we came in Freddie was busy with a little sound check because we were going to use the microphone for a sketch. Carly took the remote and gave it to me, when she saw the bra hanging out of it's box. She went putting the pink thing back in the box. I was the only one who wasn't busy with something so I walked around. Then I saw the thing. It was a little box. It was made of gold and some other precious metals. On the box was Carly's name engraved. _

_-__Carly, I said, is this box yours?_

_-Box__? She asked. What box?_

_-This one. I showed her the box._

_-No, I've never seen it before._

_-But your na__me is on it. Carly took the box over from me and opened it. Immediately a white column of light came out of the box. It bumped against the sealing and fell apart in three different columns with different colors. _

_T__he next moment I was on an island. I heard noises the noises of people building things. Someone yelled at her: "Sam, Sam." _

A very good morning, miss. A maid was standing in the room she looked around her apparently searching for something. When she noticed that there wasn't anything to find she left, with a silent goodbye. Sam got dressed and wanted to go eating when suddenly a young man stopped her.

-I'm sorry miss but this way. He directed her across the hall into a room. Sam went in. In the room was except a guard also a desk and some chairs. One of the chairs was occupied. There sat a girl in a sky bleu dress, her hair was black and he wore a hat. Sam couldn't see her face. She looked as all the other girls Sam had seen in Odeseum. So Sam didn't know why she was here because except that girl there was no one in the room. So obviously no one Sam knew. Then the girl stood up and showed her face.

-Carly, Sam shouted, I… How did you get here?

-Long story.


	6. iLittle History

Colonia Laura Nova was founded in 1601 and was the oldest Odesean colony in Micronesia. The settlers of the colony had to deal with various kinds of disasters and diseases but they decided to work on and not to flee.

The Odesean army had to fight against the Chinese because they thought that the Odesean Eagle would, if they just watched and waited for what the future would bring, destroy them. But they underestimated the Odesean forces highly. The Odesean fleet destroyed the Chinese in three days. And on the shores Odesean troops landed. The Chinese stroke back but couldn't prevent that Beijing was taken by the Odesean troops. The Odesean general of that time focused on the capture as many dignitaries as possible. The Emperor of China who refused to leave the Forbidden Palace, was captured by the Odeseans.

When the Chinese generals heard this that the small Odesean forces in Beijing held the emperor captive they decided to negotiate. But it was a trap as soon as the Odesean would have let the Emperor go the Chinese would have attacked the Odeseans when they were retreating. But the Odeseans got a tip. So the general, clever as he was, smuggled the emperor on a ship to Colonia Laura Nova.

The Chinese who came to negotiate wanted peace in exchange for the Emperor. The Odeseans said that they wanted a colony on the Chinese coast, peace and a open borders agreement for the Odesean troops. After a while the Odeseans didn't felt safe anymore in Beijing so they build, without Chinese permission, a fort which the called Castellum Sinae (Castle of China) and the whole Odesean army had a safe home in China. The negotiations went on and on.

But behind each other backs the two nations were busy with plans to defeat each other.

Colonia Laura Nova was growing and growing it became _the_ place to be for trade. The Odeseans planted their standard on every island big enough to have a little port and a plantation.  
This all happened while the Spanish and the Portuguese were exploring the coast of America and of Africa. The British on the other hand heard of the Odesean wealth in Micronesia and started to do some colonization themselves. The first British-Odesean War is about to erupt.

Meanwhile the Chinese Emperor died but made a political testament. It was directed to the Odeseans:

I, the Emperor of China write:

My ancestors have explored the seas long before you did. The might of Beijing was felt everywhere. But now a strange power has come, and then another. The first power _(the Portuguese, red.)_ was friendly to us and we to them. But the other one, you _(the Odeseans, red.)_, was aggressive and wanted to take away our wealth and our happiness. So we attacked these enemies. But our own gods abandoned us and they let our fleet be defeated by the enemy. Also those monsters attacked out capital and took it. They took everything _(when the Odeseans left they took as much as gold and precious things out of the Palace as possible, red._) even me they took me to one of their damned Colonies. They destroyed my life and my proud, they took our wealth and happiness and now I even have to die here. But before I die I want to get this message trough:

China will never bow for you, you demons. Once Europe will feel what we feel now.

Xengh He, Emperor of China.

After the death of their emperor the moral of the troops was so low that the Chinese had to give in. The Odeseans wanted to show how powerful they were now and buried the emperor _in the church Colonia Laura Nova! _Where he is until today.

So Carly, Sam and Freddie came in the right time: Odeseum was at war with China and is about to start a war with United Kingdom. We are in 1706.


	7. iFound Sam

Okay, back to the story now.

Carly told everything to Sam were she had bin trough. The island, the ship, the fact that she had had an 'alter ego' here, the ball and the old woman. Sam told Carly were she had bin through and they both agreed that Sam had had the worst time. Ever.

-You know were Freddie is? Carly asked.

-No, I don't know were Freddork is. Perhaps he is still in Indonesia. Sam said it dreamy almost happily.

-Micronesia, Sam.

-Ssssht, don't spoil my moment.

Sam stared in the air, with a smile on her face. It looked like she was imagining Freddie being eaten by huge crocodiles.

-Sam? Carly asked.

-What?

-Come back to the reality, will you?

-But we're here, Carls. Said Sam slowly.

-Not the point.

Carly stood up and walked to the window. Chariots and people were passing the window. It was like looking from one world to another. Or looking though the glass in a police station. Carly looked at the street. It looked like she was in a modern city. The people were busy with themselves, their own problems and their own happiness. Suddenly the window went blank, then she could see through it as if it was a camera that was flying very fast over the oceans then it reached an island. On a stone someone had written Moon Island. Then the window went blank again and the street was back.

-Moon Island. Carly whispered.

-What? Asked Sam confused.

-Moon Island. Carly said again.

-Moon Island? What is the Moon Island?

-More important were is the Moon Island. I'm sure I heard of a town with a similar name. Carly was thinking deeply. Then she took some maps of Odeseum and it's colonies, then she laid it on the table and started searching.

-What are you looking for?

-A city with the name of Moon City, or Moon Colony.

-Hey, that map… Sam shouted in a surprised tone, it… it's in Latin.

Carly erected her back and looked her friend in the eyes.

-Everybody speaks Latin here. You didn't notice?

-No, everybody speaks English here at least to me.

-It took me a while to notice, but when the price on the ball said that my Latin much improved and I lost my British accent I noticed that everything here is in Latin: city names, street names, peoples names, everything.

Sam looked at her friend in disbelieve, then she seemed to recover and said:

-I didn't know that you could speak Latin.

-I didn't either but I just did.

Carly bowed again over the map.

-No Moon Cities in Odeseum. Carly said a bit disappointed. Let's look at the at the Colonies. Sam would you check the American Colonies. Sam grabbed the map of the American colonies.

-They have three colonies there. Colonia Jana, Colonia Julissa and Colonia Americana. What about the girl names?

-Lack of inspiration I guess. Carly answered without stopping her search. You're lucky I've got at least two hundred city names to go. Listen to this Colonia Laura Nova, Capta in Bellum, Castellum Solis, Colonia Isis, Colonia-ad-Insula… I can go on and on and on like this. Colonia Orienta, hey something different: Narva. Sam looked at the map and immediately her eye fell on a city next to Colonia Laura Nova.

-Hey Carls, what is moon in Latin?

-Luna why?

Sam laid her finger on a small island. Colonia Lunae.

-Voila.

-Of course, the Colony of the Moon. Carly said in a mysterious tone.

-We have to go there! Sam nearly yelled.

-How? You're stuck in here, remember?

-Just get a ship and I'll meet you at the port.

_Well, they__'re leaving in the next chapter. I guess._

_Hope you liked it__…_

_Please Review_.

…

_Please__…_


	8. iRunning and Hugging

Carly had searched a whole day for a ship but in Odeseum there was no such thing as Rent-a-Ship. And with the war that was going to erupt no one was actually that keen of sending a ship to the colonies without the protection you get when you are a trader. So Carly didn't have a ship by the end of the day. Also they were forgotten to say were they would meet, what couldn't be called helpful either. So she decided to go back to Lidya's house.

Sam found a way out of the institute, now she had to hope that Carly found a ship. Then she remembered that they forgot to tell were exactly they would meet. And Sam didn't know where the were the port was anyway.

Carly sat on a chair at Lidya's dining table. Lidya looked at the young girl.

"I can't believe you want to leave again after what happened last time," Lidya said slowly.

"But can you help me?" Carly asked. She sounded desperate.

"I cannot but why don't you ask the prince?"

"The prince?"

"I'm sure he will let you borrow his ship", Lidya took Carly's coat," go ask him."

Sam ran as hard as her legs could carry her. The Odesean soldiers were right behind her. She knew she had to stay in the crowd.

The huge gates of the Summer palace opened directly for Carly. She stepped inside. The huge palace looked even more gigantic when it was empty. A lackey escorted her to the room were the prince waited for her.

Unfortunately the crowd wasn't endless, Sam saw the soldiers come closer and closer. Then right in frond of her she saw the cathedral. She knew somehow that the house of god was holy and that people were safe in there. She ran towards the door.

The lackey opened the door. Carly went inside. Then the door was closed and she alone with the prince. She bowed. He took her hand.

Sam pushed the door open and ran inside. Into the dark cathedral The door was pushed so hard that in closed itself. But before it could close completely the soldiers pushed the door open again.

"What did you want, dear?" He smiled to her when he said "dear" she smiled back.

"I need a ship, milord", Carly answered. His smile faded a little.

"So, you're… leaving? Again?" he didn't let go of her hand. But a tear rolled over his cheek.

Sam could only hear the running footsteps of the soldiers and her own breath. She ran towards the altar. The evening sun shined on the altar. It was beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. But Sam didn't notice. Sam grabbed the golden cross and tried to take it from the altar, but it didn't move.

Carly stood up and hugged the prince. He hugged her back. They were hugging each other while the evening suns light fell through the windows.

"I want to go with you," he whispered.

"I want you to," Carly whispered back.

Sam tried to take the cross from the altar, but suddenly it moved. Sam hoped to get it loose soon now, but the Cross wasn't the only thing that moved the altar itself turned. The soldiers stopped when they saw the altar move. Exactly the same altar came from the other side. It seemed like nothing actually happened.

"We will leave as soon as possible with my ship," the prince whispered after a short silence. They were still hugging. Nothing else seemed to exist, nothing but those two persons. Nothing else.


	9. iAm Your Queen

_**Three weeks later.**_

The ship's bow cut the water in frond of it in two parts. As if it was a knife. The Frigate was a ship of the military. Carly recognized the model: two decks, one with cannons, at the back higher then the rest of the ship, colored with blue and beige lines. The lines were entangled in various different but complex motives, three masts,… It was the same model ship as the one that picked her up.

With the wind in the sails the 'Stella Maris' nearly flew over the water. Carly stood on the deck and watched the ocean. She thought: "_It is so beautiful."_ Then she began worrying about Sam. She just had vanished. Disappeared. Gone. She couldn't help it but the fact that she was now doing a long journey without Sam scared her. Also the fact that she didn't know what had happened with Sam made her shiver.

Slowly the sun sank into the ocean. It became darker and darker. Then right before the sun disappeared completely, she saw Freddie's face in front of her. How would Freddie… Where was he? Was he still alive? Or not? She looked at the deck. Ropes and other stuff lay on the deck. Some sailors were working. She went back to her cabin. It became too dark too see anything. A soldier was busy with the lights. The last daylight slowly disappeared, when Carly finally went to bed. They were going to the Moon Island, finally.

_**England**__**, two days before. **_

Queen Anne Stuart was walking furiously circles in her private room. Only the Admiral of her fleet (also her husband): Prince George of Denmark, the general of her troops: John Churchill and some ladies were there. The ladies were looking anxiously, the two men disturbed. Queen Anne was muttering: "Those bloody Odeseans, how dare they take away what belongs to the Queen of England. Firstly some colonies", she spited the word 'colonies' out instead of saying it," then gold, then China. What is next? My throne? My people?" Then she stopped walking and yelled: "I will CRUSH them. Then I will spit in their faces, just like they did in mine."

"My dear beloved Queen," George said calmly, "we do not have the troops."

"HOW DO YOU MEAN: WE DON'T HAVE THE TROOPS?!" Anne yelled at her husband.

"Anne, we do only have a small part of the fleet because the major part of it has left for Spain."

"My Queen, he is correct. Our troops aren't sufficient. If we start a war we might lose," John Churchill said, "their fleet is as big as the Armada."

"Then I will be the new Virgin Queen," Anne replied.

"But it isn't likely that we will win again, the Odeseans know how to deal with bad weather, the Spanish didn't."

"You mean that I am not capable to win a war?" Anne said it slowly and with a voice that made clear she wasn't happy at all. That is a very, very strong euphemism.

John Churchill shook his head and said in a anxious ton: "No my Queen, I mean that… I mean that…"

"You mean _what_?" Anne stepped slowly in his direction

"I mean that… I do not mean that you can't win a war. But the Odeseans are strong and we are…"

"Weak?" Anne's face was on a distance of four inches away from a very uncomfortable John Churchill.

"No…"

"My dear Churchill," Anne said while she turned away from him, "you know, I've never seen a man so afraid from me, why are so afraid?"

"Because you can…" he began but Anne interrupted him: "Cut your head of?" John Churchill swallowed something, or he was just so afraid that he pretended to swallow something.

"Those times are over, my dear," she said kindly, "but no one is irreplaceable," she said much less kindly.

Suddenly a man came in and gave a letter to prince George.

"Dear," he said, "I think the solution for our problem is in the area of Cape Verde."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked.

"The prince of Odeseum is in a ship in that area. One ship not heavily armed. Three our ships should do the trick, isn't it?"

Queen Anne Stuart turned away from everybody in the room and looked through the window. She smiled. This was better then she expected, much better.


	10. iLegions, Nevel and Quetzalquotle

Carly looked at the sea and wondered why they couldn't get closer to the shore, because she really wanted to get some ground underneath her feet. Suddenly the captain stood next to her.

"You know, about three hundred years ago people thought that the earth was divided into two parts by a sort of firestorm. No one could ever pass that firestorm so the rest of the world was for us un accessible. Then the Portuguese discovered that that was untrue. But they waited seventy years before the leaked it a little. And then the Spanish decided to search a way to India by the west, sending Pedro Scotti, a man from Genoa…"

"You mean Columbus, don't you?" Carly interrupted him.

"No, I really meant what I said: Pedro Scotti," he replied calmly.

Carly looked at him as if he was mad. Then she realized that she didn't only traveled back into time, but also into another world, with another history. You really don't want this to happen to you, don't you?

Now what happened to Freddie?

Colonia Laura Nova had been attacked by marauding pirates, now you know why there are so many ships chasing pirates. Let's go take a closer look

The sun rose and saw some burning ships, blackened ruins and killed people. Odeseans and locals were busy with searching for survivors, helping wounded and looking for stuff they could still use. The Odesean proconsul Caius Vorenus was assembling the soldiers. Some ships were leaving to the adjacent Odesean and Dutch colonies to buy bricks to rebuild the city.

"_Salve_, proconsul, the damage looks worse then we thought: the church won't cost us that much, but I'm more worried about the defenses," Lucius Vintex, the local architect, said.

The proconsul looked to the rising sun but said nothing.

A few hundred meters away from him, between the smoking ruins the carpenters shop, a young man and an older man were also looking to the sun.

"The Odesean Empire is weakening, I guess," the old man said sadly.

The younger man looked at him as if he wanted to say something, but he decided not to. The old man continued: "You know this al does me think at an old story, shall I tell you?

"Yeah, tell me," the younger man answered.

Tenochtitlan had just been founded and the Aztec people had now found their own lands. After centuries of being just the mercenaries they became the successors. Many cities fell under the slay of the lord of Tenochtitlan. The city became prosperous and grew. The Aztec were a powerful nation. They were also poets and singers, this double face of the nation made that nobody could trust them. In the Mayan city of Chitzen Itza the Mayans, the Toltecs, the Micitecs and some other "tecs" came together to decide what they were going to do about the Aztec problem. They decided to hire pirates to destroy the Aztec nation. But it is known that without asking the Gods for their favor nothing would work out. So the Mayans, to proud, decided to ask it Quetzalquotle in person.

But how? How were they going to contact Quetzalquotle? The other nations left the conference in Chitzen Itza. The Mayans themselves left for the ocean and build there a fleet and left for the east with three ships. Month after month they didn't see any land. Then the noticed a ship the thing was bigger then al their ships, it wasn't even bigger it was also weird. That ship saw them, picked them and brought them linea recta to Spain.

The Mayans thought that the Spanish the servants of Quetzalquotle were and didn't resist. When the Spanish brought them to their king and told him about the weird people the picked up, the king called for a man who had been begging for money and ships for nearly ten years: Pedro Scotti.

Now that he finally got what he wanted, Pedro left for America. The Spanish royals decided to kill the Mayans. No one would ever know what happened.

When the old man stopped, the young man looked at him then he turned back and looked at the sea.

Odeseum-City, Headquarters of the Legions. 

Caudius Serapio, general of the Sea-Legions, looked down at the boy who was sitting frond of him. His hand lay a few inches from the bell who would make the guards come in, but he didn't seem to want to call them anymore.

"Well," asked the boy," what do you think of my suggestion? I get five ships, and you get the Odesean state."

"Listen boy," Claudius began

"No you listen, my plan is waterproof! You can't loose it when you follow it!" Nevel Papperman walked though the office of the general, thinking why he didn't find someone with more guts. Then he heard the sound of the bell. Immediately he was ready to defend himself, he knew that those soldiers wouldn't listen to his explanations, so he would have to run.

But when the guard came in, the general ordered him to find Imperial Field Marshall Ludwig Von der Furt. _Wait a sec_ _Imperial Field Marshall_? Nevel thought, _is this dude here no part of the upper command?_

Suddenly the doors were opened briskly. Field Marshall Ludwig Von der Furt entered the room and yelled furiously: "BIG, BIG PROBLEMS…"

"What's wrong, Marshall?" Claudius asked.

"What is wrong? What is wrong, he asks. This is wrong: the ship of the prince is followed by the British!"

Nevel coughed to attract the attention of the two arguing men. Ludwig turned and he noticed that he was there.

"Who are you?" Ludwig asked.

"I am Nevel Papperman."

"Great, an Englishman."

Nevel was a little confused (an Englishman?) then he recovered.

"Yes, an Englishman, but I do not have something to do with…" Nevel stopped dead: he didn't know who was in charge of the UK in this alternate world, he guessed:

"… the queen."

"And what if I may ask you are you doing here, anyway?" Ludwig continued the interrogation.

"I'm here to give you the power you wanted to," Nevel said. He trusted the Odeseans to go wild by the idea of power.

"I don't believe you."

Somewhere Underneath Odeseum

Sam moved slowly trough the dark. She had no idea were she was or what time it was. She walked for a few day's now and she was exhausted, if she hadn't been so strong as she was, she would already collapsed.

The passageway seemed to be eternal, she was happy that it wasn't a sewer, although it smelled like one. Suddenly she saw something, a little light fell into the tunnel. She ran towards it. And looked trough it. First she couldn't see something because the light hurt her eyes. But when she got used to it she saw that the hole was underneath a cubboard, but she also saw some feet, some chairs, a desk and more feet.

The people in the room were talking

Although they were all speaking in Latin she recognized the voice of Nevel.

"Nevel?" she whispered. "How did that dude come here? Or is there also an alternate version of him here?" Then she listened carefully to the conversation:

"So, you offer us the Odesean throne. But you only want to have five ships? What would you want to do whit those ships, anyway? One pare of boots asked.

"You don't need to know," Nevel answered brutally.

The other boots walked to the cupboard, stopped dead, turned around and said: "Anyway that plan of yours won't work."

"Of course it works!"

"No it doesn't, the people loves the king. The soldiers too, so we can't win."

"I've something else."

"What then?"

"Names of very important British spies."

"What?!" the two pares of boots shouted simultaneously. "Who, give us names, civilian!"

"After you signed this."

"What is it?"

"A contract which says that five ships, their crew and supplies are mine, until I decide to give them back."

A brief silence followed. Sam saw the two boot wearing persons standing at the desk. Nevels feet were standing at the window. Then a bell rang and an other pair of boots came in.

"Tell Salvius that he has to assemble the crews of five of his ships. And he has to put them under the command of Nevel Papperman, do you have that?"

"_Ita_, Imperial Field Marshall." The boots left.

"Now, who are the spies?"

Nevel answered: "Carly Shay, Fredward Benson and Samantha Puckett."

_Now it took a while to write this__. I hope I'll be able to update sooner next chapter._

_-Rhady_


	11. iWe Generals of The Legions

Freddie was doubting that just sitting here on his lazy butt would help him find Carly back. Only Carly because Sam couldn't bother him that much. Anyway he bought a map in one of the still intact shops in the city. The map was in three parts: the biggest part showed Odeseum, the one next to it the colonies in Micronesia and the smallest showed the American colonies. It was weird that one country could have so much colonies but not a single one near to the country itself. And what about all those weird names? Can't they take normal names like Sacagawea or Tallahassee (okay those aren't the best examples but they are better then Augusta Incarum, Colonia Nonna and Slevibacum). Freddie knew already that Latinists were weird but a whole country filled whit a bunch of overexcited Latinists…

Anyway, looking at that map made him see that he was basically stuck on this island. The proconsul didn't want to send out any ships to go to Odeseum because then he wouldn't have enough ships to secure the city nor to find enough and as quickly as possible new building materials. It made Freddie roll with his eyes. The only good news was that was announced that a ship would reach the port soon. So he thought he would be able to get of this island for good and leave for Seattle if it already existed, Europe but not to Odeseum, England perhaps, Africa or Asia. But he wouldn't stay on this island. Only because he felt unsafe now Colonia Laura Nova was attacked and was almost pillaged. No he would go as soon as possible.

Colonia Laura, Port of the Military.

(Colonia Laura, yes, yes, I bet you didn't expect this city to appear)

A chariot of the Legions entered the busy port. Nevel sat inside. He was happy, more then ever, he felt like he would feel if he just opened his own haberdashery: he had the support of the Odesean army in his quest. His plan was simple: find Carly, saying he could send her back but only if she 1) kissed him and 2) whipped iCarly from the internet by herself. Only he had to be quicker then the Odeseans, but that wouldn't be a problem. He knew that the Odesean generals (freaks he called them) certainly would start his revolution, which was to be completely honest one of the most brilliant plans in the world: if the followed it the would succeed and he knew the Odeseans well enough to know that they always keep to the plan, until that isn't possible anymore. Their doubting behavior was only to stress him so he would tell more.

Odeseum-City, Headquarters of The Legions

Imperial Field Marshal Ludwig Von der Furt looked out of the window.

"We know of only one of them were she is," he said, without looking to the people in the room. "Carly Shay."

"What do we know about the House of Shay?" one of the generals asked.

"The Shays originally came from England were they left a week before the great fire of Dover in 1579, then they arrived, here in Odeseum-City to start a company that made sails for ships, but they were whipped of the market by the nationalization of the industry. So they decided to start a plantation in Micronesia, but they never arrived there," Ludwig said.

"Perhaps they did arrive at Mu?" general Helius asked.

"Mu?" Ludwig asked laughing: "Mu doesn't exist, it's a myth, a bedtime story, a fairy tale whatever you want! It. Doesn't. Exist."

"What is Mu, anyway?" Claudius Serapio asked.

"A continent in the Pacific which disappeared over a thousand years ago, we only know about it because there are stories written by the locals about it. Kinda the same as Atlantis," Ludwig answered him.

"I say," Helius said, "isn't this whole case not something for the SSED(Secret Service of Odeseum)?

"Yes, actually it is," Ludwig responded," we aren't much with his information about those spies. What happened actually with the other girl he mentioned?"

"According to the files of the RIHS she was locked up in the centre itself," Claudius checked.

"Then we can arrest her and kill her."

"No, not really," he said," she escaped."

"Dead track too, then?" Ludwig asked calmly.

"We have one clue." Claudius said.

"Which is?"

"The Cathedral on the Forum Imperialum," Helius answered, "she ran into it and according to the report of the Optio (=sergeant) she made the altar moving."

"Listen if she didn't make it fly I don't get out of my chair," Claudius laughed with his own joke. The other two looked at each other as to say: _he bores me so much with his bad jokes._

"Claudius, I suddenly begin to fear that your position isn't," Ludwig paused a while, "safe anymore?"

Claudius sat up and stopped laughing: "I'm sorry."

"Listen, there are perfectly rational explanations for everything," Ludwig said to bring them back to what they were discussing.

"Moving altars?" Helius asked.

"Mechanism." Ludwig answered immediately.

"If you blow over a sheet of paper. The paper will erect, how do you explain that?"

"I donno, sexy hot thing blowing?"

"That wasn't what I had in mind but it seems reasonably."

"You did try it yourself?"

"What did you think?"

"Let's go on with this." Ludwig said serious

"And the last one?" Claudius asked.

"He settled down in Colonia Laura Nova, so if he is still alive, he is kinda stuck there," Helius answered.

"So, that information is not up-to-date?"

"Nope, worthless."

"That contract he made us sign, is there anything in about when he leaves?" Ludwig asked.

"Not that I noticed," Claudius said.

"Fine, keep him here for two weeks, I want to know more."

"And the other information?" Helius asked.

"Yeah that, I studied that plan for about a whole hour. It's perfect but like I said it doesn't work."

"How do you mean?" Claudius asked.

"The army loves the current king to much."

"And the king isn't going to die, is he?"

"Well actually…"

_I wasn't going to put much politics in it. BUT IT'S SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!_

_So, one thing you might ask yourself why there is one German name among all those Latin names actually that's simple: a small German community lives in the north of Odeseum. _

_Odeseum is far more complicated that you could imagine._

_-Rhady_


	12. iFound a Way

"…he is. And we all know that the prince isn't popular," Ludwig said doubtfully.

"What is wrong with the king?" Helius asked.

"Cancer, the doctors think."

"We can't do anything."

"Cancer isn't that that illness that changes you into a plant or something?" Claudius asked.

"If he just changed into a plant we wouldn't have any problem whatsoever," Ludwig remarked.

"Guys it's nearly twelve o'clock, I'm starved, let's go eat," Helius interrupted them.

"Okay, let's go," Claudius and Ludwig said simultaneously.

None of them had noticed that underneath a cupboard, near the floor, was a little hole. Behind that hole sat someone who wanted to scream. The only bit of light she saw lead to her immediate death. Sam was getting desperate. Now that she found a way out she couldn't use it. But if she hadn't been there for all that time she wouldn't have known what she knew now. But she didn't have a clue to let the others know. Then she remembered: she had her cell phone with her: if the thing worked here she could perhaps… She got the cell phone out and searched Carly's number. Then she held the phone in frond of her. On the screen was to be seen: Connecting… She swallowed. The phone stayed trying to connect. But then it said: No signal found. Retry. She closed the thing. And put it back in he pocket. Then she started to bang with her wrists against the wall. There was no other solution: go on.

Nevel was unhappy at the moment. Just when he was about to leave, a messenger came telling him that he couldn't leave for two weeks. Two weeks! Where would Carly be in two weeks? This delay could ruin his hole plan. Those damned Odeseans. Why couldn't they just cooperate? He was brought back to Odeseum and sat now in an office on the first floor. A soldier was sitting at the door. Nevel knew that if he could pass the first guard there would be at least thirty other guards to get through so he remained quiet and waited.

The Atlantic Ocean Near the African Coast.

The wind blew harder and harder. The captain, Fulvy (the prince, remember) and Carly were in a meeting about the weather.

"The weather is getting worse. I expect a storm within the next few hours," captain Felix said.

"This is bad, very bad indeed," Fulvy said, "we need to reach to reach the coast as soon as possible."

"We won't be able to the wind blows us further and further away from the coast."

"Then we just go past South-America," Carly said.

"Perhaps we could do that, it's been done before. But that is for us an unknown route." Felix said.

"Let's take look at the map. The closed colony is Colonia Lunae, from there we can go to the supply post of the OMATC in the east. And then to Colonia Laura Nova."

"Yeah but we don't have appropriate maps for that route. And it is a Spanish route, so we have to pay attention."

"Why? Carly asked.

"Oh, come on you've got to be kidding!" Felix shouted.

"Captain, a little less will do," Fulvy said briskly. Then he continued: "The Spanish and the Portuguese are still working with the 'Mare Clausum'-idea, that means that the seas are from those who explored them first. We, the French, the British and the Dutch are working with the 'Mare Libertas'-idea, which means that the sea is open to everyone. So that why we don't want to come near the coasts, the Portuguese have the right to shoot at us, but we don't have the right to shoot back."

"And what about food?" Carly asked

"There are some so-called international ports, where ships can buy food and water."

"But there aren't any on the Brazilian coast, which worries me," captain Felix added.

"Yeah we'll have to seek for some supplies in the jungle, but we don't know how it is in there," Fulvy went on.

"Wait, isn't it possible to find a close VOC post?" Carly asked.

"Nope, the Dutch VOC (Verenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie = Dutch East India Company) is only active to the west of our colonies but they have a supply colony at the Cape the Good Hope, but when the storm stops we'll be already to far."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"We will take the risk," Fulvy said.

Odeseum, Secret Passageways.

Sam now used her cell as a lamp, and advanced faster now. Then suddenly there was a dead end. The tunnel had collapsed. She looked around her and noticed that there was a door to her left. She ran towards it and pushed the thing open. She was in a shaft, once there had been a ladder but the thing was broken now. She started to climb. After a while she got to the top. There was too was a door. Sam tried to open that one too but it didn't open but she started to push even harder. Then the door gave in a little, light fell in, the door opened more and more and then suddenly she fell into a room of total brightness. When she could see again she only saw the glittering of an Odesean bayonet.

Odeseum, Headquarters of the Legions 

"Listen we signed a contract about giving me five ships, so you'll…" Nevel started but was interrupted by Ludwig.

"No, you listen to me, we signed a contract, yes, but you forgot to add when and if we had to let you go! And you may be happy that you are here on the first floor and not in the basement!"

Nevel understood that he had been too arrogant to think that these Odeseans were as stupid as Carly and her friends and that he had highly underestimated them. The Odeseans were now hoping that he would say more and weren't going to let hem go before he released more information. Then a luminous idea emerged in the big mass of gray cells most people consider like a brain. He had remembered that there were some strong winds blowing to the Equalizer and on the equalizer it self was a total wind silence. The ship of the prince would have to pass that 'border' and be retarded. And he would be blown to Brasilia. He knew that a simple storm could blow the princes ship miles away from the normal course and knowing Carly she would try to reach the closed Odesean colony from there. Which was Colonia Lunae. So the prince would be a while in Colonia Lunae. If they send a message right away to the Praefectus (prefect: the governor of a colony a proconsul is the governor-general which means he is in charge of all the colonies in a certain area) of Colonia Lunae he would be able to arrest or to hold them there until he got there. Yes, now convince them.

When the night fell Nevel walked under an heavy escort away from the building. To an unknown destination. His little gray cells were working hard, very hard indeed.


	13. iAm Caius

Odeseum, In Gratia Mea. 

In Gratia Mea was the name of the biggest hospital of Odeseum. In Gratia Mea was also one of the most advanced hospitals of her time with know-how from all over the world, but the most of it came from Italy. The king and the queen were very proud of that hospital. It was in that hospital were the king was surged. It was in that too hospital that at ten pm a doctor ran from his office to the room were the king lay, while yelling for the guards.

The nurse who was doing her round had noticed that the nurse who should be there to guard the king, wasn't in the room. When she came in she tripped over the dead body of the poor nurse. A knife was also sticking out of the kings chest. When the guards and the doctor arrived it was too late to save the king. The guards called in the help of the Murder Department of the SSED were a certain Caius Medolivius was set on the case Caius Medolivius real name was Vjatsheslav Kriemiev, he came from Russia but not with love, no: he hated Odeseum but loved the work he did, back in Russia he had done the same to honor the Tsar but the Tsar wasn't to be honored: he had killed many peasants just for fun and then he had decided to eliminate all of those who knew about those massacres just like Stalin would do a while later. Vjatsheslav was on the black list. The only way to escape was to run away. He ran and ran: leaving his family behind in Flanders, leaving his money behind in France, leaving his name behind in Italy but he left his heart in Russia.

Except that almost nobody knew about his past and he was a terrible man to work with the Odeseans at work liked him because he didn't stop with working until it was solved satisfactory. That was why he was put on the case .

Normally I don't describe persons but now I'm going to make an exception: he was long and had a tall nose, his hair was red and curly, his face was carved with scars and wrinkles but his eyes showed that he was a person who didn't give up quickly but also that he was a person who had lost everything he loved. He walked with long and strong steps, he walked so fast that nearly nobody could walk next to him without running. And he never slowed down.

When he came in the sun was already over his highest point, but the place hadn't been touched since the morning. He had asked that the place should be empty when he came. And if there was one thing he like about the Odeseans was that the his request was taken as an order, in Russia there would have been one or two guards standing in the way an looking at him. And if he hated something it was being looked at during work. At the office they all knew that. The last time that it happened that there was someone observing Caius during work: he threw him out of the window luckily Caius' office was on the ground floor.

Caius walked though the room. Liked at the king who lay on his back, the knife was right though his heart. On the right of the bed blood had dripped on the floor. On the floor Caius noticed a footprint. He bend over to take a closer look: the footprint was small and had an oval end, he noticed that a normal shoe hadn't an oval form like this. Then he looked at the king. The knife was a normal army knife so it could have been stolen from one of the guards or from an army depot. He noticed that the king had a peaceful expression, there was no sign that the poor man had felt the attack.

Caius turned to the nurse, she lay on the floor next to her chair. Caius bend over her and noticed an expression of fear and pain. She laid in her own blood. Caius took a closer look she hadn't been killed with a knife as the king, she had been shot. This made some questions rise: 1) why wasn't he killed with a knife as the king or why wasn't the king shot like her?

2) why did no one in the hospital hear the shot?

And 3) why did the murderer stabbed a knife in the kings chest when he was already dead?

Caius examined the body of the woman. He felt in her pockets, he just found an old watch, a pencil, a sheet of paper were wasn't written on, a ring and her wallet with 45 Aurei (Auré-i) (45 AUR= 44,45 USD (it is so much fun that I can write a simple currency converter now, what a useless trash don't I learn at school, okay let's go on)), but further nothing interesting of any kind, at least not in her pocket.

But when Caius examined her hands he found a little bit of blond curled hair.

In Odeseum rare but he was surprised that the killer was: A) a girl who didn't notice some of her hair was missing or B) a guy who didn't notice some of his hair was missing. That sounded reasonable. But something didn't make sense: the hair was cut of and the fact that it was dirty made it look as if it had been kept in a pocket for a while. So whoever killed the king was A) innocent or B) very smart and innocent. The hair was laid there, it looked like it was meant to be a false track, but why? Why left a murderer who hadn't left a single clue of his identity some hair on the crime scene. Who could have done it?

The rebel generals of the Legions? No they would have waited until they were ready and their time had come. Those generals weren't idiots.

The separatists groups in the Great-Duchess of Puivelde? Perhaps but there were no sightings of Puiveldians in Odeseum. Not that that meant anything.

What about the spies of England, then? There are reports of five in Odeseum, two in Colonia Laura and one in Mellissana. And also the those guys who the generals claim to be spies: one of the Shay family, Carla or something, another girl called Bucket, with a Jewish first name Samantha he guessed, and the third name he had completely forgotten. Now it was time to return to the office.

On the other side of the hospital some doctors bent over another body. The person had blond, curled hair. His name was Lucretius Claudius. He muttered the whole time: I've been beaten by a girl. I've been beaten by a girl…

Somewhere near Odeseum, on the Via Imperiala IX 

Sam was walking to an city where there was no one who knew her. Sam who was used to cars and trains, or even a bike, had now to walk to one city to another. She had stolen some money from the soldier who had tried to stop her and she had stolen some food from a little place they called a "taverna" so she could go on for some days.

Somewhere near Colonia Laura Nova 

Someone called Fredward Benson had bought a little ship, a compass and a accurate sea map, called his ship Gates and left for America. He wanted to go back to Seattle. He knew that the place where nowadays Seattle was, was inhabited since two thousand seven hundred years, and that now the probably were cutting trees to build ships of. So he wouldn't be alone there.

_Yeah, I did my homework. The place where Seattle is now is actually been inhabited since 3000 years ago, but since this story is in 1706…_

_Further on I did leave you with the idea that Sam would never get out Odesean institutions or prisons, but you were wrong :). _

_What's next… Oh yeah I ran a little contest, nobody guessed (correctly) _

_Novum Eburacum is: New York. _

_Shame__ nobody knew. The most of you guys are American so I thought that someone would know. Eburacum is the name the Romans gave to York. Strange how names change._

_-Rhady_


	14. iMysteries of the Past

Seattle, Bushwell Plaza.

Spencer wondered why Carly, Sam and Freddie stayed upstairs so long, they had been there already two hours longer than usual. Then he went up with the elevator.

The elevator door opened. The studio didn't look different. As usual. The lights were still on. The camera lay on the floor, weird. Sam's remote lay on the car. On the floor in the middle of the room a little box Spencer had never seen was to be seen. Everything together made a very curious mix. Spencer took the box and opened it. It was empty.

But suddenly a red light emerged from nowhere surrounding Spencer, it surrounded and took him away.

Spencer suddenly sat in a plane. He wore a suit and held an briefcase on his knees. Then the "fasten your seatbelts" sign went on. Actually Spencer thought that it was the "fasten your seatbelts" sign, because it read "cupulae furcae ligate".

The plane landed on Odeseum International Airport. Spencer got out of the plane wondering what he came doing here. After he collected his baggage. Spencer wanted to go to a hotel but on his way to the exit he heard: "Mister Spencer Shay is asked at the InfoPoint. Mister Spencer Shay is asked at the InfoPoint, thank you." Spencer turned to the InfoPoint.

"Ah, mister Shay, I'm happy to see you. I'm Vincentius Helius, you may call me Vince and this is Frenzel Von der Furt." Spencer shook hands with both of the men. Vince was just like Spencer wearing a suit but Frenzel was wearing an uniform. Spencer noticed that Vince like to talk much. Vince talked about everything: the war with Omnistan, the politics… he even talked freely about a new series of tanks: the so called 'Julissana series'. But then Frenzel made him switch to another subject. Vince opened the door of a black limo and let Spencer in.

"So," Spencer started hesitating, "why did you need me?"

"We need you help, in a difficult case." Vince answered.

"Aha."

"And since you are one of the best lawyers of America, we thought that we could use your help."

"I see."

"And we have also a strong suspicion that your family, had 'd a connection with our case."

"This my come over weirdly but we think that one of your close relatives is connected with our Royal family," Frenzel said.

"Who then?" Spencer dared to ask.

"Your missing sister, Mister Shay," Frenzel said mysteriously.

"How do you two know that my sister is missing?"

The two looked at each other.

"She disappeared two years ago, the day we declared war at Omnistan," Vince said confused.

"You were the one who called in the help of all the governments of the world to find her."

"And because you are famous as diplomat and as lawyer, the most powerful governments of the world offered their help. But she wasn't found."

"We think, mister Shay, that we found her," Vince added.

"Were is she?"

"Lost in the past. Our past, mister Shay," Frenzel whispered as if it was something nobody should hear.

"How?"

Frenzel sat up again and said: "We don't know, but what we don't know we find out, that's how you win wars."

The car drove on a square which was dominated by high buildings. One of them was on of the largest building Spencer had ever seen. The building was in classic style, and basically always the same, but someone had 'd the idea to put some color in the windows which made the building far more interesting. On the square were lots of other buildings: a mosque was standing next to an Anglican church and Spencer spotted a synagogue on the other side of the square. A huge Gothic cathedral dominated the south of the square.

"There it is: the palace of liberty!" Frenzel said proud.

"Ironically enough it's from here we lead the war against Omnistan."

"Oh that's why there are SAM-rocket launchers on the square and on the roof," Spencer said.

"You _are_ observant," Frenzel said not unkind, but he was displeased. Those rocket launchers were supposed to be invisible.

The limo drove into an underground. There were some soldiers who closed the doors immediately.

"You've got a nice place here," Spencer said.

The two men looked at each other.

"Yes, yes we have," Vince answered after a short while.

Spencer followed the two men. They ended up in a big hall, the hall was filled with shelves and books.

"This was supposed to be the great hall of the new Royal palace. But the revolution prevented that," Vince said.

"About my sister? Where is she?"

"Well it's time to undo us from our cover. I'm a historian, I studied the history and noticed a lapse, some mistakes too."

"How do you mean? Mistakes?

"We don't know exactly. But what we do know is this: There are at least two worlds, two we know of", Vince said, "this one, our world, and yours. The two worlds are somehow quite the same, but Odeseum and the surrounding countries don't exist in your world. Except for some other minor differences, equal. I found out that in 1700 a weirdo, a crazy science professor of the Royal University of Odeseum, invented this:" he took out of his pocket a little box and handed it over to Spencer," these boxes make the owner and if there are persons in the same room vanish and appear somewhere on American territory, but if you leave from there you appear somewhere on Odesean territory, but never on the same place nor in the same year. We don't know how it works but we do know that it is possible that when someone from the other world dies here it can cause a paradox destroying one of the worlds. Materializing in another world and time traveling are very dangerous, indeed. Those things aren't supposed to happen," Vince said.

"But all those things already happened, so we have to check out your library," Spencer said enthusiastically.

"There are two problems, mister Shay, not everything has been written. And not everything has been conserved."

"And about searching the library, mister Shay. All these books you see around you, all two million of them, are about the short period 1706-1710."

"But wait, history has already happened, so, there wasn't a paradox, she… they haven't been killed!" Spenser nearly shouted.

"You forget, mister Shay, nothing lasts forever, not even history. You know what they say about that here in Odeseum?" Vince said.

"No."

"Futura aeterna, historia arcana, future is eternal, history is secret."

"Let's go on with this, I want to have this finished before it's too late," Frenzel said.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"It was quite a shock to us to notice that our history still has to happen," Vince went on, "When I discovered the Senate wouldn't believe me, but I succeeded to convince them."

"Or else we take the risk never to finish this war," Frenzel added.

"You want me to help you save my sister in the past, so you could go on killing thousands of innocent people?"

"If you let your sister die there, you are a six billion time murderer, you know that expression: if you kill one person you kill the world," Vince said.

"Anyway, beside that what would you do if someone attacks your best friend?" Frenzel asked.

"Help him," Spencer said immediately.

"So don't blame us, you would have done the same, we only work on a larger scale."

Spencer turned his back to Frenzel and asked Vince: "How will we save her?"

"She will have to find the way out herself, it's to risky to send someone she knows."

"Why?

"It's annoying that you know nothing, no offence. Were shall I start?"

"Start by my great, great grandfather," Frenzel said.

"Ludwig Von der Furt saw the Odesean Empire weaken, but then he saw hope: the king, Frans-Jozef IV was a just and good ruler, he made the Empire strong again. But he got cancer, Ludwig Von der Furt knew that and lost hope. But then a few days before the king died, he got a perfect plan for a coup. We never knew who made the plan, but recently I've found this in the archive of the Sea-Legions: it's an order to transfer five ships, to a new squad, but what is interesting is that the name of the squad leader is: Papperman…"

"Nevel?!" Spencer shouted .

"You know him?"

"Yes, he is not my best friend," Spencer said.

"I can believe that, he got that for some vital information and spy information, the vital information could be the plan, but the spy information was perhaps very disturbing to someone, because the SSED never made a report of them."

"Is this a lapse like you were talking about?"

"On a lapse is when they report some events and the next year nobody talks about it again. These lapses are only to be found in sealed archives, most sealed archives are those of the Odesean military and other governmental institutions. Those places have two archives, on different places, in case of fire they still have an archive. Those sealed archives are never to be touched because they are back-ups. So if there are changes in the open archives they don't do the same in the sealed. If you compare those archives, you'll notice some differences, some events deleted in the one who are to be found in the other."

"But what if someone added those events?"

"I know what you mean, but there are to many of them dispersed over hundreds of years. The last one was about ten years ago. We need you now to know how your sister will act, so we know where we can drop some clues," Vince said.

"Something different, why I couldn't go there myself?"

"Oh year, where were we?"

"Nevel."

Yeah thanks, Frenzel. So we know that Nevel left four days later. He firstly followed the coast of Africa but then he turned and followed the course of the Royal ship, why he did that, we don't know. Anyway, he actually was to late to intercept the Royal ship it had arrived in Colonia Lunae, were we send our rockets into space, and had left for Colonia Laura Nova. According to a diary that I dug up out of one of those sealed archives they picked up a boy called FB he adds that he didn't want to write down any names because he feared that his diary could be used against the prince. This paragraph is very interesting, I'll translate to English: When FB was picked up the prince and the lady-on-board (CS), came to see him. CS seemed to recognise him. They had a little chat and then he recognised her. They went down to eat something. CS could be your sister. You'll have to know that while the prince was on his way back the king died and Ludwig Von der Furt started his 'coup d'état'. The prince and his ship disappeared in the waves except the writer and five others they escaped an reached the Harena Keys. There was no town or nothing, so they had to burn the trees to get picked up. The only thing is that everything could be different."

_Some mystery solved, more created. I hope you guys like it. Hope everyone understand it, otherwise PM me and I'll give explanations._

_By the way what do you think of the modern Odeseum?_

Cupulae furcae ligate _translates as fasten the belts of the seats_.

_-Rhady_


	15. iSecret Passageways, iSolve a Murder, iS

"How do you mean different?" Spencer asked.

"Well, if someone causes a paradox, or changes an important historical fact that will make the timeline different. You can say that, because nobody will notice, that there isn't a problem. But you'll have to know that everything human in the world only is there because the things that happened in the past. So, strictly taken time travel is for many people impossible, because if they change something they can undo their own births, even if they know that there isn't any family relation between the persons they will do fail and their family. Now if your sister actually changes our history you wont be affected by it by any chance, but it could be possible that you wake up and go searching us but nobody ever heard of us," Vince continued his story.

"Do we know where she can go to travel back?"

"No, but we have an idea, but it is to soon to reveal it."

"Why?"

"The Senate. This isn't only history where we are talking about, it's politics as well," Vince answered.

"But why do they keep such things secret?"

"Do you realize, mister Shay, that if the Senate reveals anything of this every single one will want to go for some time travel. There are only fifteen boxes, and two of them are now in your possession", Frenzel said, "now you will have to excuse me."

Frenzel left the library quietly.

"Well, it's getting late, I'd better bring you back to you hotel."

Spencer followed Vince. He descended to the garage.

"We'll take my car," Vince said.

Spencer raised an elbow: why not take a limo if you can, the garage was filled with limos. They walked to the section for the personnel. They stopped by a fancy car.

"Wow, what a car you've got there Vince," Spencer said admiring the car.

"Yeah, it is also a hybrid car."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah but that's not special: hybrid cars are obligatory since the war started."

"Why?"

"Well, in a war oil supplies are very valuable, so the Senate decided to save as much as possible, not that there are much complaints about that, the air is cleaner then it ever was before, well get in," Vince said while he opened the car with the remote.

Vince hadn't said much since they left the Palace of Liberty. He had been focused on the road. When the care left Odeseum Spencer dared to ask:

"Where are we going?"

"I'm bringing you to your hotel."

"Why so far out of the city?"

"Ever heard of log ranged missiles? I can't take the risk to let you be killed and I need to say you something anyway," he answered.

Half an hour later Vince pulled over and turned around very briskly.

"Wow, where was that good for, Vince, are you trying to lose some spies?"

"No, that wouldn't work anyway, they don't follow you by car anymore. If they really want to follow you the fill every place you come with eavesdropping devices and other stuff, they find out were you're going and wait there for you."

"Who are they?"

"The SSED."

"Why did you turn around then?"

"We drove to far, that's all," Vince explained.

The car stopped at the doors of a dark hotel, only a little light which showed the entrance, was on. Like a green star. Spencer got out the car when Vince threw him a book.

"Here, read this, in that book is everything you need to know about the case we are going to deal with, did I already mention that this isn't only history, but politics to? I'll pick you up at nine."

Without waiting for reply Vince left.

The next morning, back in the Palace of Liberty 

"Is Frenzel not there?" Spencer asked?

"No, this night the seventh legion, with nickname "Lacrimae", tried to cross the Iranda, a river in Omnistan, but UN troops made the attempt fail," Vince answered darkly

"What happened then?"

"Our troops started to shoot on every non-Odesean and dangerous thing the could spot."

"Which means?"

"A massive artillery barrelage, I don't think many survived."

"Civilians?" Spencer nearly shouted.

"Now, about your sisters friends," Vince tried to change subject.

"Were there civilians?"

"If you are going to do like that we won't save your sister, en get billions killed at once! And dude, if there are ways I swear I'll come and hunt you down!" Vince yelled furiously at Spencer. "We have more important things to do!"

"Okay then, what did you find out?" Spencer said.

"Your sisters friend, at least I think, that she is, escaped out of the Royal Institute for Human Science, according to the report she is officially Jewish, but she doesn't care about it, because when they asked her if she wanted to go to the synagogue sometimes she wasn't interested. Her name was Samantha, an obviously Jewish name, Puckett, which is British. She want to Mellissana, but there no one was interested in her because she didn't have a proper education for the jobs they offered there at the time, then she left for Samarobriva I assume that it was because she and the city have basically the same name, but it was here where she wrote this," Vince tossed Spencer a book.

"Secret Passageways?"

"Yeah, assumed to be the best futuristic work ever written, well now it's not that futuristic anymore, you should read it, she earned a living with that book, go and read it: you need to know everything, perhaps you find a clue, there are chairs and tables over there. I'll be back at four, see ya."

His verbis dictis Vince left.

Odesean Military Academy "Flavia Fidelis" near Odeseum.

Vince's car stopped at the gate of the military academy.

"Your pass and reason of you visit, sir."

"I'm here to see, Julius, Flavius, for a meeting."

"You will have to hurry up because he is just about to leave with the cadet First Cohort, at the moment he is at the Turris Aeterna."

"The First Cohort?" Vince asked.

"Yes, sir. Those guys are lucky," the guard answered.

The road was cleared and Vince drove immediately to the Turris Aeterna.

The Turris Aeterna was a sort of training tower you usually expect in a military academy.

Vince knew the whole academy because he had been here as cadet during his early military service.

Early military service was an option you could take: joining during you're still at school was the thing most of those who wanted to join the army did. Vince did that too, not because he wanted to join the army but because he wanted to have some adventure.

Some of the cadets were lucky: they got transferred to the military academy in the Pacific or the one to the south of Seattle, there was an Odesean-American military base, the Odeseans wanted a base in exchange for some of the powerful 'Caïana' helicopters (yes all Odesean weapons have a name that ends on –ana originally that was because the weapons were all made in a city called Mellissana) and some other very expensive weaponry. But of course the Americans didn't want to have the Odeseans alone there and proposed an joint-venture base between the US-Military and the Legions, the Odeseans agreed.

Vince parked his car at the Turris, and walked to an officer.

"Hello, Flavius," Vince greeted him.

"Hey, Vince. Glad you made it here on time," Flavius answered

"Yeah, you're taking the first cohort?"

"I'll only take the best, you know."

"Why?"

"Our spies reported that a platoon of the Omnistan military entered our zone yesterday. I don't know coming to do here but it is our job to eliminate them except the commanding officer. LUCIUS!!"

"Yes, sir!!"

"You're in charge Optio, pick the best ones and move!"

"Now let's go to my office," Flavius said.

Flavius took a laptop out of his desk and opened it.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"I want to know what happened in the past."

"Well weirdly enough you at the good address."

"What happened with the king?"

"Ah, you ask me a difficult one but let's see:

According to the inspector, Caius Medolivius, he had been hit with a dagger post mortem, but the nurse who was there was obviously been killed by an army dagger like this one," Flavius showed an army dagger from the seventeen hundreds, "these army knifes were commonly use to stab with, but according to the information I made up," he pressed a button and a big doll came falling out of the sealing, "the knife had been thrown like this from about this distance, don't kill me over half a meter, but ten meters is the distance you need to have the same effect. Anyway, there's something that doesn't fit in. I've been in In Gratia Mea and I've seen the 'crime scene' you have to stand with your back against the wall to have the distance needed at when you stand with your back against a wall you can't throw properly. So, since she didn't defend herself she knife had to be thrown from outside."

"Wait, the room is on the first floor," Vince interrupted Flavius

"Yeah, so the shooter…"

"Shooter?"

"The only place from were you can stand without being seen, is behind a window of two inches large and three high at a distance of about twenty meters away. I think that they used a skilled shooter and a crossbow."

"Thanks, what do you think about Spencer Shay?" Vince asked.

"That Where's-My-Little-Baby-Sister-Lawyer or the weirdo?

"The weirdo."

"My informant told me that he didn't want any soap in his room because that looks like candy and he asked the hotel manager where the nearest junkyard was, so I'm not sure if we can trust him, my advice: keep an eye on him and when he crosses the line … let's say you put him in a position where he can't harm."

"Well that easy in a state like Odeseum, we're not like the decadent democracy of America, democracy is good just at a certain point, and America crossed that point far."

"you can tell what you want about America but they are still the most powerful nation on earth. We need to end this war soon before they think that they are needed to 'maintain' peace", Flavius said, "they still didn't left Iraq. Take the Russians when they attack they will get out."

"Well, basically they are thrown out by diplomacy, but the Americans succeed to stay somewhere forever," Vince ended. He thanked Flavius again and left.

Sam sat down at a table in an inn in Samarobriva. She felt safe in the little quiet town of Samarobriva plus she had the same name, okay the same abbreviation. Samarobriva had a name with more letters then there were inhabitants and it felt like she wasn't in Odeseum anymore, where people with guns chased her to put her in the cou-cou-house.

Okay Odeseum was a magnificent city but Samarobriva had kept a soul. The people knew each other and they were all farmers so they did understand each other.

While in Odeseum the newspaper (The only newspaper was the Odesean Times) where filled with murders and important governmental issues, was here, in Samarobriva or Sama like Sam liked to call it, the only thing that happened that Claudius and Lilia kissed again in public and that Germanicus and Marcus fought again in the inn or the Taberna. But to earn a living in Sama without working hard on the fields, there wasn't actually much: a maid, not a single chance; a cook, nope; journalist for local news (Sam thought that the last one died out of boredom), didn't seem to be that exiting.

So Sam went searching in her pockets. This is what she found: a pencil, five bucks, an olive, a dead fly (that item was thrown away quite quickly) and some other stuff you usually find in pockets. She looked at the pencil. Writing? No that wasn't her, well why not saying it with an expression, cup of tea. But she knew how to write: she made poem quite a while ago. A poem is just one thing, but a book? She started to feel like Anne Frank, yeah the Nazis weren't after her. There were no Nazis at all in 1706.

But writing could definitely give her a living, so Sam decided to go for the job of journalist. She could write what she wanted then.

_Wow, __this is a long chapter. Well I hope something got cleared up. Because Sam writing a book? Quite unbelievable but she had to survive. Next chapter I'll go back to Carly, Freddie and a bunch of Chinese Pirates who are popping over. I'm planning to let Nevel and Carly have a nice little chat. _

_-Rhady_


	16. iKnow More

Carly and Freddie were sitting in a taverna on the main square of Colonia Lunae.

Colonia Lunae was a quiet town, without much public facilities. There wasn't a lighthouse, it was said that you only need to follow the moon to get in Colonia Lunae, Carly didn't believe that. But the Odeseans seemed to believe it: all the ships arrived at Colonia Lunae at night and when there were clouds there weren't any ships at all.

Anyway Carly didn't understand. But she had the feeling that Colonia Lunae was the key to go back home.

Micronesian colony Colonia Julissa, top Secret Military Base 'Vehere Tempora'

The heavily protected plane arrived at the military airport on Insula (=island) Julissa.

Spencer and Vince got out of the plane. An Odesean version of a jeep was waiting for them. They drove to an heavily guarded building. Some Odesean soldiers were standing in frond of the door. Spencer looked around like he leaned since he was here and noticed a sniper on the roof. Some Hinds (MI-24, heavy Russian combat helicopter) were ready for take of. Also many SAM-missile batteries were posted on the square in front of the building. Whatever was in there, the Odeseans thought that it was extremely valuable.

Vince showed the guard some papers. The soldier asked something trough his microphone. Apparently the answer was affirmative because he nodded and stepped aside. Vince waved that Spencer had to come over. He left the jeep and walked to the huge building.

The inside was not completely what Spencer thought it would be: a dark hall lead to an rectangular room, they crossed the room and Vince opened a door they entered the biggest hall Spencer had ever seen: it contained a huge machine it all looked very futuristic: many things turned, soft blue and green light filled the room.

"Mister Shay, you are now looking at the most dangerous weapon mankind has ever made or will make: a fully operational time machine," Vince said in a mysterious tone.

"A time machine?" Spencer asked in disbelieve. "A dangerous weapon?"

"With changing one event, just one, you can make Nazism rule Europe, prevent the United States to be what they are now and the most horrifying of all destroying everything by causing a paradox," Vince shivered, "with this technology Odeseum could rule the world or destroy itself. Time doesn't forgive if you make mistakes or mess with it. Time is a power you are not supposed to mess with. It's a power we are not supposed to have, but because we know what could change we don't mess with it."

"So why do you have this?"

"To have a second chance before there is to much future to be changed by our actions."

"But you said it yourself: future is eternal?!"

"Eternal and changeable. Only the history has to be preserved."

With these words Vince left Spencer walked behind him to the control panel searching something in the past.

"We don't send people back into time but we know that someone knew how to get out, unfortunately she died two years before Carly arrived."

"What happened to her?"

"Plague."

"No need to look so choked", Vince said, "it was the last one, a cure was found."

Vince walked to a big screen.

"Luckily this time machine can search for events of the past, record them and show them on this screen, without anyone notices. So the main job of this thing is to spy on our enemies. But now, it completely to our disposal."

"Then we can follow the events more closely and help her out. But why don't we just bring her here?"

"What would that solve? They are here, so what the risks are the same. And they still aren't home you have to know that we haven't a single clue how we are going to get you and you sister back where you come from?"

Colonia Lunae

Colonia Lunae wasn't founded for the trees and the an the other green things that grew there, but for the big gold supplies in the mines. Those mines lay several meters underneath the surface and, because the island was quite flat, underneath the sea level. This caused the mines to flood quite easily.

The answer came in 1705 with the invention of the atmospheric engine of Thomas Newcomen (1). This engine was able to suck most of the water out of the mines and allowed to dig deeper where more gold was found. But this engine broke down rather quickly causing that the work in the mines was very dangerous.

Beside that Colonia Lunae had a wet season between July and September. In this period there fell to much rain to and the atmospheric engine wasn't able anymore to keep the mines water free how come the mines were nearly deserted when Nevel arrived.

Nevel knew about all this but he was surprised with the speed the steam engine had reached Odeseum because after all Odeseum an England were not the best friends. The only explanation Nevel could come with was that, because of the war, there were much more Odesean spies in England who could steal and send the technology to Odeseum. Nevel decided to establish his headquarters here.

Nevel knew that Carly was on this island and she had to stay here until he found her. On this purpose needed to know which ship went in and out. Of more simple said: he wanted to control the port. And now he had Carly where he wanted her to be.

But not everybody was so keen to be controlled by that little guy. The Major of Colonia Lunae send a letter to the Proconsul of Colonia Laura Nova. And he send a letter to Odeseum waiting for an answer.

Two years before Carly arrived at Lidya's house.

A girl with messy black hairs laid in her bed, surrounded by her dolls, toys, books, cushions and her many not-helping medicaments. She was a victim of the plague and she knew she was dying. Slowly the life escaped with every breath she took. She could barely stay awake but she had to do this. She reached for a pencil one her bedside table her hand chook so her that some of the bottles fell on the floor, but she was too ill to worry about that. She managed to grab a sheet of paper, she put the pencil on the paper and tried to write properly but she didn't succeed.

_Carly__,_

_I hope you remember me, Trisha, your best friend who suddenly disappeared. I wanted you to know that until two weeks ago everything was fine. I was happy here in this alternate world but I wanted to get out. Just before I got ill I've found how I could get out, just go to __…_

Before she could finish she felt her energy slowly fade away. Trisha died in 1704, the 14th of August, she had lived in Odeseum for three years. Lidya buried Trisha and her hopes of having a daughter of her own. Six feet underneath her feet on a graveyard on Odeseum lay Trisha unknowing that her death caused a paradox.

_(1)__.org/wiki/Thomas_Newcomen_

_The article shows how those atmospheric engines worked._

_-Rhady_


	17. Momento Mori

Nevel had his base set up near the main mineshaft from there he was able to let his men do their job properly. He had bribed the major and now he was de facto in charge of Colonia Lunae he knew everything what was going on in the little settlement. No, Nevel had nothing to worry about. He had the tree of them in 'his' settlement, although he thought until a man entered the room. This man had long red hair and was dressed in clothes that had seen their best period about fifty years ago. Nevel looked at him in disgust, thinking that when he finally had his own haberdashery the people wouldn't be dressed like that anymore but before Nevel could float away on the waves of such a vision the man said to him:

"The ones you are looking for are in a Taberna on the Forum."

Nevel came immediately back on earth when he heard this.

"So, there is a brown haired one a black haired one and a blonde one?"

The man stood there a bit speechless but looked Nevel straight in the eyes. His eyes where of a blue so cold that Nevel had to shiver.

"No," he began slowly, "only a brown and a black haired.

"What? Were is she?!" Nevel shouted, he wanted to grab the man by his clothes but he judged them a bit too dirty.

"How should I know?" he said briskly. "I'm a spy not a nanny!" Again that cold blue look.

"Since I've found two of them. You own me two thirds of the reward, give it to me."

Nevel quickly gave him the two thirds the spy asked for so he could leave, but the man stayed there.

"Well, aren't you leaving?" Nevel dared to ask.

"No, not until you gave me the rest of the reward for vital information."

"Such as?"

"I have a clue where she could be."

"Tell me!"

"First the purse," the spy said on an irritating singing tone.

"Here," Nevel tossed him the rest of the reward, "now where is she?"

"Where she is, I can't tell you but were you should search I can."

"Where then?" Nevel asked urgently

"There are three possibilities, according to what you told me about her, one: she is an a big city where she finds much food."

"No, I don't think so, she is classified as mental unstable and violent, so if she was in a big city, she would have been put away asp."

"Second: she lives in a Jewish community."

"No, she is too violent for that."

The spy wasn't glad at all hearing that his first two weren't realistic, but he had a last possibility.

"Well," the spy started again, "her type of people looks always for things that are funny."

"Yeesss?"

"Well since her name is Samantha or just Sam I figured out that she could search for cities beginning with her own name."

"She doesn't know any cities."

"You can buy maps on any corner of the street so I don't think that is such an issue", the spy continued, "there are some cities who have Sam in their names."

"Like?"

"Can't you find that out yourself?" the spy said and left annoyingly showing his newly gained purse.

Nevel was furious for two reasons one of them just left and the other one wasn't even in the area, he couldn't believe Carly left Sam behind in Odeseum, how could she? On the other hand he was very disappointed in Carly. He loved her for so long and he thought he started to know the girl, but assumingly he had judged her wrongly. He knew he could see trough almost all her tricks and she could see trough most of his, but now he had allies nobody knew better then he did: the Legions, spies and several others who are better not to be named. Assuming that Carly would fail to see trough this trick which concluded putting her in the lowest but still safe mine while he was gone to search Sam then he would blackmail then to give iCarly to him or else he would leave them were they were until the summer was over and the miners their could recover and burry their corpses he would win in both cases but of course he'd prefer no to have them so far, okay he would starve them for a while if they didn't want to give the site immediately but killing them was even for Nevel a bridge too far.

In the late afternoon Lucretia opened the window. She had been working all day and had forgotten opening the window before she left and if she had put a kettle of water on the floor this morning, it would be boiling by now. She looked outside and saw the little square, it made her think at home: the houses, the sunset, some pink clouds and an orange sky. If she added the fields filled with grain she was really home, back in Villa Lavendriae, she smiled. She went taking a bath, washed the sweat away. When she was dressed again she went to her little kitchen making dinner.

That night she slept with her window open, the cool sea winds filled her room there was a full moon that night and the place was quiet.

Suddenly a gang of noises killed the silence and awoke Lucretia. She was so freighted she couldn't move, but she was able to move again when she heard a girl screaming. She ran to the door opened it and ran to the apartment the noises came from: on the first floor. Then suddenly she was thrown against the wall and fell unconscious on the floor for some seconds when she woke up he felt an headache and her shoulder didn't feel like it should be and it did ached incredibly but she was so clever to lay down until they left with the two youngsters.

When she got up her feet she noticed two things 1) a gun in the corner and 2) her head was bleeding. She took the gun, luckily it was loaded waggled to the window, it was open just like hers was and shot one of the men in the back, in the hope they would drop the kids.

There were two objections: let's begin with the fact that the men were well paid for their mission so they were blinded by the thought of gold and they _would_ succeed and if someone died, well, more money for the survivors. The second objection was that these men were also soldiers, and unlike Lucretia they knew how to reload a gun…

The first thing the sun saw that day was a body of a young woman, laying in her own blood on the square, surrounded by many curious people. She had been hit several times and had fallen from the window at the first floor.

Life was so unfair.


	18. iStorm

How late it was would nobody ever know. At least not the two persons who woke up in that dark, wet mine. The other person, with the smirk on the face and he listened to the name Nevel, could have known the time if he had been willing to look at his watch at the time being but since he hadn't the faintest idea of the existence of this unnecessary discussion about what time it was when Carly and Freddie woke up, let's say that it was about noon before she woke up out of their unconscious state.

"Carly Shay", Nevel began.

"NEVEL?" Carly and Freddie shouted surprised.

"The same", he answered.

"What… how… could… not clear," Freddie brabbled

"Freddie shut up," Carly said and Freddie stopped the confused flood of loose words, while looking hurt at Carly.

"Thanks, Carly," Nevel said.

"Yeah, yeah just let us out of here."

Nevel's face became as hard as stone when he said no.

"What?" Carly and Freddie shouted in unison.

"Why?"

"Two reasons: one Sam isn't here, but you don't seem to care about her anymore anyway…"

"Of course I care about Sam!" Carly interrupted brutally.

"Where is she then?" Nevel smirked.

Carly stopped dead: she felt guilt coming up. She hadn't waited for her nor was she gone searching her, she had just left.

"But the prince wanted to…"

"And you with all your influence didn't stop him until you had found Sam, you didn't make him pardon Sam. No you just left her in that mad house with all those crazy wealth and power hungry bunch of madmen who were chasing her just because se was who she was? They did know that she was perfectly sane, they did know that in the heart she wasn't a bad girl. The only reason they chased her was because she was a little too violent and could be a danger to law and order. And you, you got the connections on a silver plate they nearly begged to be in a area of two meters around you so perhaps you would notice them and very perhaps you could introduced them. If the prince hadn't kept you away from the publicity and the public you would have had more fame then a Johnny Depp just because he liked you. Now it's getting too late, if I had known that you had just dropped Samantha like a piece of shit I wouldn't never said you guys where spies nor I would have given them a PERFECT plan to start their revolution!!" Nevel had started quite calm but the more he got at the end the more he became furious, this shocked Carly and Freddie.

"What kind of revolution?" Carly dared to ask.

"A revolution to get rid of the monarchy when the last king of Odeseum died. Did you know that they are bringing Odeseum in a state of total anarchy and destruction. No of course not", Nevel answered the question, "you where too busy staring at the frescos in the Summer Palace and wondering who painted them with you beautiful brown eyes when you could have used them to look out of out of the window and see what happened, but no, you had to see the prince, you had to see only the glamour and chasing the reality like you chased hobos out of the room!!"

"But how could I have known that there was something wrong everything seemed perfect," Carly tried to defend herself.

"Carly you are supposed to be smart, as sister of an artist you should know that in a sculpture what's inside is as important as what it looks like on the outside, because the structure doesn't make it more beautiful but it shows how the thing are going, one thing wrong in the structure and the whole sculpture collapses!"

Carly couldn't bear looking at Nevel while he spit out al these truths. Now it was her turn to hear she wasn't perfect, that could be selfish, that she sometimes doesn't know what to do, that she could be worse then Nevel, a thought she had always banned from her mind thinking it will never be so because I'll never get into such trouble but now here she was trapped in a mine.

"Everybody let me down from the very fist time I lost a battle against you, you didn't rue the day, I did. You know why iCarly is such a good show?"

Carly shook he head, fearing what was coming, she had always known Nevel as a complete loser but now she realized that there weren't losers or winners in long terms when someone finds the place where he feels the best he becomes better and he can win some battles, but somewhere else they kill him. Nevel was now in a place where he felt good and here he could beat Carly, here and not on the internet where she was the master. She looked up when he continued.

"There are two main reasons: you guys rock that's a fact no-one needs to deny but the second reason is more difficult to explain: you and Sam are completely different by everything: looks, thoughts, character, behavior. Yet, yet you are best friends, many are figuring out how that is possible, they think that you are family or that you have know each other whole your lives, others think you two are acting, just acting, in real life you two must be somebody completely different, they say, some say that you two love each other, others think that you two are really close friends that you two are acting on the show like you act in realty, I was one of them, until I heard you left Sam in Odeseum to be chased, it's impossible to comprehend why did you do that, even if we where enemies, I trusted you completely, I trusted you to never ever let your friends down but you did, I have to say that I'm very, very disappointed in you Carly," with these words Nevel ended.

Carly looked at him, she was broken, she didn't know what to say. She was trembling too. Since nobody said anything anymore Nevel turned around and left to the entrance of the mine before he stepped in the improvised elevator (the miners had removed the normal elevator to be sure no-one would enter the mines during the summer break) but before he went up he comforted them that the normally water wouldn't get higher then their feet, they would bring foot and troches every day so the wouldn't have to perish and he added that he would come back with Sam in a month time.

Two weeks had passed the guards where friendly and brought beside the normal food also some other things like games and books so they wouldn't get mad of boredom the only problem was the fact it was cold and wet in the mine but the guards didn't want to install a heating because that could attract the attention and would most positively take away all the air. But then it happened: a hurricane was sighted and it was almost positively that he would go over the mines of Colonia Lunae, but the guards where unaware of this fact and while the one stayed to guard the shaft the other left for the hotel in the town.

It started with rain but then I got worse, thunder and lighting struck trough the sky and found a way to the ground Carly was very scared but she dared to go to the shaft and yell for help but there where two problems: Carly's voice wasn't heard because of the thunder and the wind and the guard was gone to get his comrade. The lightning flashed across the sky, he would not come back.

The hurricane came closer and closer to the shaft, shaking the ground and blowing away trees, houses and water pumps. Freddie had joined Carly in yelling for help. The suddenly Carly saw the big iron bucket they had used as elevator coming down. Firstly she thought they finally were going to safe them, when she noticed that the thing was falling down;

"Carly!!!" Freddie yelled and grabbed her, away from the falling 'elevator'. The iron thing fell into the water with a huge splash. Water was thrown meters up the shaft. Now Carly noticed how high the water was and the level rose with the minute.

"Freddie, we need to get out of here, now!" she yelled, the fear was now controlling her.

"How? Nevel always forgets details, this time the detail was something that floats in case of emergency!" Freddie replied he seemed less afraid the she was but she knew that he was keeping up appearances.

Then she noticed the axe someone abandoned there for some strange reason Carly didn't know. The walls were made of wood they could serve, she thought unable to think clearly now the water reached her hips. Freddie tried to stop her but then the old mine collapsed but somehow Freddie managed to get her in safety. The water didn't come higher anymore and Carly relaxed. She even started to laugh.

"What?" asked Freddie briskly and strangely enough… angry? Carly stopped laughing when she saw his expression. She had never seen him so furious but he managed to hold himself in line.

"Well, normally I'm the one who keeps cool and now, you saved my life twice," she answered him with an anxious voice.

"I wonder if what I did was so good actually."

"How do you mean?"

"The second time I should have pushed you so you could have gone for help while now we are trapped here, I don't expect that there will be enough air to keep us alive until they get us out."

"We should blow out the candles to spare the oxygen," Carly said.

"Okay," Freddie said and he and Carly blew out the candles.

"I told you, Hermy, that there was no reason to come up here, that abandoned Odesean mine just collapsed."

"For a billionth time, _Genevra_, I've heard voices in the mine, that is unusual in this season."

Then suddenly a bright light emerged out of the same direction the voices came.

"You see, _Hermione_, nothing!"

"Don't call me like that, call me Hermy."

"Don't call me Genevra then."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

They both crossed their arms and looked in the other way.

"Hey," Freddie interrupted them.

They both looked at him, their anger faded away and man made place for an annoyed expression on Ginny's face and a triumphal smirk on Hermy's face.

"I told you, there was something or somebody," Hermy said triumphal.

"Fine, you win." Ginny took something out of her pocket and gave it, without looking at her at her friend.

Freddie poked Carly to wake up. When she finally managed to open her eyes she saw to girls of about her age: Genevra or Ginny like her friend seemed to call her had black hair in two ponytails, one of them covered her right ear and the other one hung next to her left eye she also wore a vest the German Wehrmacht used in WWII and a pair of black trousers that didn't match her grey vest, her outfit seemed to be very old and was definitely dirty. The bright light seemed to come out of her sleeve, but Carly couldn't see anything that could produce the light. Her friend on the other hand was very different, her blonde hair fell on her shoulders while she was carrying a very modern outfit but her clothes where also old, very old.

"What are we going to do with those?" Ginny asked.

"Well we could let them here, what?" Ginny brutally interrupted Hermy and pointed to Freddie's shoes.

"Little detail?"

"Not again? You guys better come with us."


	19. iAm Back Home

They followed the two girls to the end of the mine it was a long an exhausting trip since the mine was filled with water. Then when they came to the end of the mine both girls altered their left hand and walked trough the solid wall. Carly and Freddie stopped. They didn't realize what had happened, suddenly Ginny stuck her head trough the stone:

"Well come on, it's just a hologram."

Carly and Freddie walked trough the wall. They came in a big cave. Unlike the dark unfriendly mine here was a soft golden light like it was always early in the evening. There where houses carved in the sided of the cave, it made Carly think at the city of Petra but not as beautiful.

"Welcome in Mu, the city of refugees and the most secure place in the entire world," Hermy said proudly.

"Yep, it is definitely safe here", Ginny added, "now how did you guys come here?"

Carly and Freddie started to tell their adventures about how they came here with the small boxes, how Freddie started to make statutes, how Carly was introduced in the court, how Sam was put away in the mental institution, how the were captured by Nevel's men, everything.

"So you left her there?" Ginny asked after a brief silence.

"Again those boxes? I told the senate that they should trace every little box because they where dangerous, but no, they didn't see the problem," Hermy sneered.

"What did you do before you came here?"

"I was an SSED-officer."

"At your age?" Freddie asked. Carly said shhh, but it was to late.

"I'm twenty-six for you information," she said coldly, "I've been able to find nearly all the boxes and destroy them, I haven't found two of them yet. The seem to be lost in time."

"Hey I was wondering, why do you guys where those clothes?" Carly asked.

The both girls looked at each other they seemed to be in a hard discussion, but they didn't make any sounds or moved a little. Then they turned back to them.

"We are time travelers, time travel actually disturbs your body. We both used to have the bodies of people of our age but when we came back from a journey we suddenly noticed we had the bodies of sixteen year old girls. It was quite a shock, in the beginning but you get used to it."

"Time travelers?" Freddie asks.

"Yes, we travel between the time and the two known worlds," Hermy said.

Micronesian colony Colonia Julissa, top Secret Military Base 'Vehere Tempora'

The time machine started to turnaround the blue lights became white lights, the whole thing became a blaze of white light. Vince and Spencer where in the control room looking at a big flat screen. Spencer didn't know where to look at. It was like a movie running backwards. Then suddenly Vince pressed a button. The 'movie' began to play normally. Spencer saw Carly walking trough a baroque street.

"She is in Odeseum, I see," Vince muttered.

Suddenly an old woman grabbed Carly and she yelled something, two guards released Carly from the presence of the woman.

"She doesn't like hobo's," Spencer muttered.

"That's not a hobo," Vince answered, "now look at what happens."

"Who's the woman?"

"I don't know."

"That girl looks pretty in that dress," one of the mechanics said.

"Yep, Vince answered laughing, "okay now focus back on the events.

"Jump to the events in Colonia Lunae, want you?"

They saw what had happened the night that they were kidnapped.

"Jesus, poor woman."

"The insignificant are always the second casualties," Vince said.

"Who are the first then?"

"The truth."

"What a storm, I say, now go inside of the mine. We need to know what happens."

They saw how the mine collapsed. How they where saved by the two girls and how they walked trough the stone.

Spencer looked up confused, but Vince didn't seem to think it was strange. So Spencer decided not to ask any questions.

"So Mu does exist, I get it, I found the solution, I'm brilliant; let's go to Mu immediately." Vince yelled enthusiastic. He grabbed a phone and ordered a fully fueled helicopter. Then he grabbed his jacket and ran to the exit, followed by a surprised and confused Spencer.

The Hind was just landing when they came out of the building. When the hind was finally flying over the ocean Vince started to explain.

"You did see the clothes these girls where wearing did you?"

"Yes but what?"

"They are wearing parts of the old Odesean SS uniforms, and I know that they are released yesterday. Plus and I think you didn't notice that golden glow is the same as in the Palace of Liberty, the technology is only invented in 1871. Plus notice the age of the cave itself: it is clearly not older then a few thousand years. Mu has things out of many different times, I think that Mu is the way out! I've studied that whole time travel stuff for nearly my entire life, and when I was fifteen I red a sci-fi book about a room where you have to go in and think of the time you want to get. I never thought that that could be true.

The Hind landed on the mine site near a big metal elevator installation tower. Five soldiers jumped out of the Hind and followed Vince and Spencer who where already walking to the elevator. Vince reached the place first. He pressed the elevator button so hard it nearly broke. When the elevator finally came they jumped into the thing and Vince pressed the down button. The elevator doors closed before the very surprised miners could intervene.

The elevator arrived at the old mine where Carly and Freddie had been, it was now only place where some water pumps where doing their jobs. Some mechanics looked at the strange group that was passing by. Vince altered his left hand, just like the five soldiers. They walked trough the stone and saw the mine just like they saw it a few hours ago.

"SPENCER," three voices shouted. Sam, Carly and Freddie came running to them. But the inhabitants of Mu weren't happy at all.

"You three," Vince said," think at home and then rise you left hand and walk through the stone."

"But?" Spencer began.

"DO IT!!" Vince yelled.

They did what Vince asked from them Carly closed her eyes and walked, walked. Then she heard noises, cars. She heard cars, when she opened her eyes she saw that they where in a small tunnel. She new that the tunnel was in the area of Bushwell Plaza. They where home!! Finally back home.

_There is coming an epilogue explaining why Sam was there.__ iAm in Micronesia is nearly finished, guys._

_~Rhady_


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

We are preoccupied with time. If we could learn to love space as deeply as we are now obsessed with time, we might discover a new meaning in the phrase to live like men.

--Edward Abbey

"I wondered," Spencer started," how was it possible that you were there to?"

"Well, I just finished my book when Nevel and his men kidnapped me and brought me there to the mine, man he was pissed of when he noticed that Carly and Freddie were gone and that there had been a tornado. He thought that you two were dead, but my presence was too annoying to him and he put me in the mine anyway and then I was rescued by Freddork here and Carly," Sam explained

"Now that's cleared up, is it?" Freddie said.

"Hey, Spence who was that man who was with you?"

"Oh he, Vince, Vince Helius."

"Helius?" Sam asked.

"Yes why?"

"Well I overheard a nice little chat between a certain Ludwig Von der Furt, if I'm correct and a Helius. Are they related?"

"Not that I know. Were they generals?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Sam asked curiously

"I met the great grandson of Ludwig, Frenzel Von der Furt. He seemed a but ashamed of his great grandfather."

"Who murdered the king actually?" Carly asked.

"I've heard many theories, but I've never heard who actually did it, it seemed that the Odesean state didn't want to know actually."

"It feels like a bad dream actually" Freddie said.

"Yes, it was a weird country after all."

"It's more that I actually can't believe that there are two semi-identical worlds."

"You know what I thought what was weird, while I was there." Spencer said.

"No."

"Well I would have thought that America would have acted against the war that was raging there, but during the whole time I was there I only heard it being mentioned a few times on the news, but then about completely different things."

"Well, did you search another channel then."

"Ye.. of course how could I have forgotten: the Odeseans have a military base to the south of Seattle in the other world."

"How did they achieve that?"

"I don't know I only heard it mentioned in a conversation in that library in the Palace of Liberty, but out of what I heard you could make up that the Odeseans ha bribed America with some tanks."

"Oh god, I've got to go before my mum gets completely mad."

"Your mother is completely mad."

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"I wonder what happened to them all…"

"Let's forget Odeseum want we? They've got already enough problems without us."

"And Trisha?"

"Well Trisha died. The plague."

"She died, you didn't mention that when you told your part of the story."

"No and why are you looking so scared?"

"Vince said there could be a paradox when someone from here died in there."

"We'll never know it."

"We'll never know it."

"I guess Sam stays here?"

"Why do you think that?"

"She fell asleep on the couch," Spencer answered.

Carly said that she was tired too and went to bed. After having given a blanket to Sam Spencer went sleeping too. It was quiet in the apartment.

Well iAm in Micronesia is finished now. Completely over.

Those who managed to get here I'll tell you that there will be a sequel, but before you are getting exited IT WON'T BE AN iCARLY FANFIC it will be an Harry Potter fanfic. Called Rise of Power.

Synopsis:

Malone Moon is a sixth year Slytherin student. Her mother tells her a story in which is spoken of a very powerful weapon. When Malone's parents disappear she decides to go and find the weapon and free her parents. Luckily she gets the help of a few friends and her older sister Eluned.


	21. Preview Rise of Power

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

}Taken out Chapter 1: Moon Manor and Moon Manners {

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Malone Moon was in some ways still the little girl she'd once been. She could sometimes be afraid of (unexisting) ghosts in her closet and other things little girls could be afraid of like a boggard and the fear of a monster underneath her bed. That was why Malone always let some light on while she slept ever since she slept alone. Her mother developed the habit of telling Malone bedtime stories to comfort her.

"Mum," Malone asked cautiously, "would you want to tell that story about those unbeatable powers?

"You mean that one with the different world?" Malone nodded.

"Okay then,

_Once upon the time in a distend land there __lived an old magician. _She said._ The man was very old, older then everybody else and and was blind, but still very smart. But he had found a solution: he used his powerful magic to let him feel where everything was._

_The days became weeks and the weeks became years. And during this time he was doing experiments, inventing many useful things. But one day, one day all went wrong. A blue light was seen and when the other wizards __of the village arrived he had disappeared in thin air. _

_The days became weeks and the weeks months and then, all sudden, he came back, much older then he was before he went. He was also very confused. He told everybody that he had been in a Utopia, where Magic didn't have to hide for Muggles, he also spoke of a huge building where deep in it's bowls something was hidden. When they asked what it was he only said something powerful, something that could destroy everything and everyone. It was clear that he was afraid of the thing._

_He called the country he had been Odeca or Odeseum. He never went back and always kept secret what there was in that amazing land, so dangerous that even the darkest lords or most powerful magicians couldn't imagine what it was._

Now go sleep, Malone." Malone closed her eyes.

*~*~*

The next day in the Bradford Arms. Malone and Eluned were waiting at their usual table in the corner.

The Bradford Arms was nearly empty. Only a foreign family sat talking quietly in their own language in the corner opposite to them. Well, their own language, more like their own languages because a part of a harsh language that looked like German, but is was different. They also spoke French from time to time. It was weird but Malone decided not to pay attention at them anymore. The blond waitress brought their usual drinks. Some muggle music played. Half an hour later Celyn came in, alone. She waved at them as she saw them, she only looked a bit surprised that Malone was there too. When she sat down Eluned asked her where the others were.

"They aren't coming," she said.

"Why is that," Malone asked before Eluned could. Celyn had been looking at Eluned but as Malone asked something she turned to her.

"Well, I wanted to tell you sooner but since you don't have 'normal' communication lines I had to wait until now." She said. "Eira is ill and Idris decide to stay with her. And you know that Enfys is on holyday camp."

"Well sis," Malone said with a smirk on her face, "it isn't what you expected of a reunion, is it?"

"At least I have a end of vacation reunion," Eluned snapped back.

"Oh, when I turn seventeen I'll hex you as birthday present."

"If there weren't that much muggles around I would hex you here."

"What about during the next holyday? In the old quarry on the hill?"

"I could put a confundus charm on you right now, what do you think, Celyn?"

Celyn suddenly realised that after all those years of friendship she still was an outcast when the conversation came on magic. She felt uncomfortable and even jealous when she heard them chat about things she couldn't do or sometimes couldn't even see.

But on the other hand Celyn didn't have to hide what she could unlike these two. Then she thought at the fact that they spoke openly about magic in her presence something they didn't do in anybody else's presence. All these thoughts crossed her minds in a few seconds. Then she made up her answer: " I don't think that hexing somebody in the Bradford Arms would be a good idea, Eluned."

"Yeah you're right," Eluned said and she put something in her pocket Celyn suspected that it was her wand. But she didn't even notice that she had taken out her wand, nobody ever did if she may believe Malone: Eluned had the strange ability to make her wand invisible. Although Celyn was intrigued by this ability Eluned developed during her second year at Hogwarts and, she suspected it to be a certain trick without magic, because she Eluned had showed her the trick during the summer holydays and Celyn knew that the ministry of magic could track magical things. Because she was so convinced that she could learn that trick herself she used to stay up at night with a wooden stick of about the same length of a wand to try in frond of her mirror. But whatever how much she tried: it never, ever worked.

"You know," Celyn said suddenly, "I always wanted to see Daigon Alley."

"Are muggles able to get in?" Malone asked promptly with a doubting expression on her face.

"Of course, they are," reassured Eluned, more to Celyn then to Malone, you remember that incident between the Weaselys and the Malfoys in you second year, with Lockhart, do you? There were muggles present at the time."

"Oh yeah, but I don't think that going to the Daigon Alley with her is safe now."

"Why what is going on then?" Celyn asked: Eluned never told her about dangers in her world.

"You didn't tell her Eluned?"

"Didn't tell what?"

"If you don't I'll tell her, so be a woman and tell her," Malone said beneath her breath, but she sounded angry. Still Eluned wasn't convinced that she really should. Instead she said:

"Let's go to a quieter place, the old limeworks will do nicely."

"Well, what's the fuzz?" Celyn asked when they made themselves comfortable at the 40 meters high chimney.

"Well…" Eluned told her everything that had been going on during last year, even about the things that happened in the other years to Harry Potter, how He came back etc.

"Why don't you say 'His' name?"

"Because we don't," Eluned answered vaguely.

"Why?"

"Because we are afraid of him," Malone said, her sister looked gratefully at her, "because he killed so many innocent people, do you remember the last time a government fell?"

"That was before we were born. It happened because those unsolved mass murders."

"That was the Dark Lord's cup of tea: killing, killing and killing. The Ministry of Magic had to find him and his followers, the Death Eaters and needed to keep everything secret to your world."

"Celyn, deep in your heart you are jealous of us," Eluned said, "We can do so many things with only a 20 centimetre long piece of wood. But…" Eluned hesitated, but Malone continued again: "Not every one would just accept that. Not everyone is such a good person as you are."

Celyn looked up the bright sky of the morning had vanished, the old chimney was now like a pillar holding up the grey sky.

Celyn had always thought that she knew almost everything about the magical world, but now she had noticed that what she knew was nothing. Nothing. What's next? Should she blame her best friend of not being completely honest with her? Should she? After all if she was a witch herself would she have told everything? And Eluned had told her the truth, eventually. She sighted. Malone and Eluned were staring at her, hoping for response. She knew that but she didn't want to look at them yet, the disappointment was to great. She had carefully planned this whole operation: getting her drivers licence, borrowing her mothers car, everything. But now this had happened, but now she was getting worried, Eluned had mentioned Dementors, she had heard enough from those creatures to know that they were the most terrifying creatures in the world.

"Hang on," Malone said, she looked as if she had a brilliant idea. How is your French, Celyn?"

++*~*~*++

_Palace of Liberty, Right Wing._

_Top secret_

_From: LM, Legio Lacrimae _

_To: Xenon Cobalt, Consul for Magic_

_Re: Pearly Littera_

_Consul,_

_The LL and the SSED have discovered that Pearly Littera has connections with someone called Lord Voldemort. It seems that this dark wizard comes out of the other world, where the B__oxes lead to. Apparently she has managed to get one of those boxes or she found another way to enter the Other World. _

_Anyway she has established a connection between the two worlds and is getting supplies from there. We don't know much about that other world but I'm sure that this Voldemort is worth our attention. The Department of Mystification has to be put on this affair, there is no other option. We know that this Lord Voldemort is taking over the Other World. I fear that Pearly could get the same idea. If she does we will have to be on our guard._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy _

::::::::


End file.
